Naraku VS Predator
by Dachande-the-paintballer
Summary: Naraku has made a new enemy. The wrong enemy. He has disgraced a Yautja predator warrior and enraged his brother. Can Naraku stand against the Inu gang and this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Naraku vs. Predator

Chapter One

Tor'mac stared at the mapping screen that displayed the small blue world where he was bound. A thousand tales of legendary hunts on this world must have passed through his ears since his childhood, though he himself had never hunted there before. Eventually the promise of prey worthy of his experience had proved irresistible.

On a hundred other worlds there was not a trophy more valued than that of the creatures that dominated this world. That is, if the tales were to be believed. Older _Yautja_ often spoke of the ferocity and cunning of the _oomans_, and for this reason Tor'mac and his brother, Gor'lan had come to see if the elders' words were true. Besides, if they found the game here to be unworthy, then surely the other creatures here would make some sport.

These creatures were very diverse in appearance and strength. Some would tower over even a Hard Meat queen. Others possessed strange powers that could entice the strongest of warriors. Indeed, this planet seemed unique in the universe. The perfect hunting ground.

Gor'lan approached and stood at his side, staring at the screen. Though it was rare that siblings ever found (or for that matter _cared_ about) each other, it was not unheard of. Each had put in their dues in passing their knowledge on to future generations and was now allowed to hunt as they pleased, provided they obeyed the code of honor that their kind had followed for millennia. Only the two of them resided on this ship. Neither of them minded though. One could only listen to another speak of his own deeds or abilities for so long.

Tor'mac turned to his _mei'hswei_, mandibles flared in anticipation.

"Let us don our _awu'asa_ and prepare for the hunt."

Gor'lan returned the "smile" and jabbed at his older brother.

"Let us hope that there will be something left for you!"

As the two turned to prepare, the computer began plotting a course for the large island that would be their hunting ground. A land plagued by the fierce battles of the _oomans _by day, and terrible monsters by night. Tor'mac hoped it was ready for two more.

To say that it had been hot that day wouldn't have done it justice. Now, just after nightfall, the Inu gang sat around a smaller-than-normal campfire. They probably wouldn't have bothered with a fire at all if they hadn't needed the heat and light for cooking. Inuyasha had chosen a spot near a small river in hopes that it would be a few degrees cooler.

He now sat in his usual place in the branches of a nearby tree, muttering curses into the warm breeze. Shippo returned from splashing some cold water on himself and flopped down next to Kagome on her sleeping bag.

"This heat is ridiculous. The sun isn't even out and I'm still hot." Shippo whined.

"Pipe down, runt. It was bad enough today without you reminding us."

"You jerk! I know you're just as uncomfortable as the rest of us, Inuyasha. I'm only saying what we're all thinking."

"Well, if we're all thinking it then you shouldn't have to bring it up then, right?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Before the conflict could escalate, Sango broke in, attempting to change the subject.

"Thankfully we haven't had to fight all that much lately."

"I agree." Added Miroku as he _'stretched' _"I too am growing weary of battle. I'm really more of a _gentle_ soul."

Sango screamed.

'_SMACK'_

"Keep your hands to yourself lecher!"

Miroku backed away, still on the ground, and begged through nervous laughter.

"But Sango, it was the heat, it went to my head!"

Shippo and Kagome exchanged tired glances. Shippo held his head.

"Idiot."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. All he wanted was to go to sleep and escape the heat for a while. Nothing was easy anymore.

He sniffed and opened his eyes. There was something in the air tonight. Something wrong. He had noticed it a while ago but hadn't wanted to worry the others when it was probably nothing. They had enough problems.

A new smell hit his nose and he sat up.

'_Oh no.'_

Inuyasha flung himself from the tree and landed in a crouch in front of Miroku, facing away from him.

"So much for not fighting, get ready."

"Huh? I don't sense any demons nearby." Miroku said, confused.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"That's because it's not a demon."

Kagome got to her feet.

"Not a demon? Is it a human then?"

"You wish."

Inuyasha glared into the forest in the direction the scent was coming from. As if on cue the night sounds of the woods became suddenly quiet. No insects or night birds. Nothing but the wind in the trees. Kirara transformed into her more fearsome demon cat form and growled into the trees. Shippo took cover behind Kagome.

"Well, if it's not a demon or a human then what is it?"

Before he could answer, the forest erupted. Trees fell over, animals scattered, and the ground began to shake. Kagome grabbed her bow and ran in the opposite direction to get a better firing position, Shippo close behind. A loud roar broke through the clearing as the beast crashed through the trees and stopped abruptly when it saw the small creatures before it. As it stretched to its full height of nearly twenty feet, everyone but Inuyasha took a step back in surprise.

Sango gasped in both fear and awe at the creature before them and she began sizing up this would-be opponent. The scarred, scaly hide of it gave off the same effect as an oily surface, showing a rainbow of color that changed in different lighting. It's sharp, powerful claws were pure white and bent in attack position. Blunt, antler-like horns adorned the top of its massive head and huge, razor sharp teeth lined its maw. Its size, demeanor, and scarred hide all indicated that this creature was very old, which wasn't going to make this any easier.

All this flashed through her mind in less than a second. Sango fought off the urge to run as she covered her mouth.

"A…a dragon?"

My first fanfic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

NVP

Chapter 2

Gor'lan was pissed. He had claimed rights to his prey just moments after they had landed and after only a brief battle with the enormous creature, it had run away. He couldn't understand it. The beast had easily made up fifteen of him and it had chosen to flee like a coward.

Tor'mac stood behind him after the thing had retreated, clicking his mandibles together in amusement. This only served to aggravate him further.

Tor'mac growled and pointed with his spear in the direction it had fled. Gor'lan caught his meaning and both ran to catch up with his prey. To leave prey wounded would dishonor his name.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the dragon. It, in kind, bared its fangs. It seemed to hesitate a moment, then sniffed the air and spoke it a gruff voice.

"Back down, half breed, and I shall spare you this night."

Inuyasha smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Feh. Not likely. You're not exactly in top form are you? I could smell your blood before you even got here."

The dragon flinched at that and looked at the wound on its leg. It still bled freely and caused him a great deal of pain.

"What's wrong, busy night?"

Miroku, now shaken from his initial shock, stared at Inuyasha incredulously.

"Don't be so hasty, Inuyasha! Don't forget what it is we're dealing with!"

"Butt out, Miroku. I know exactly what I'm dealing with." He turned his attention back to his opponent. "An overgrown lizard too weak to put up a decent fight. Looks like you tried to eat something that disagreed with you."

The dragon was now practically shaking with rage. It snarled and drew in a breath.

"Enough!"

Flames flew from its mouth in a deadly display of its power. Inuyasha leapt just above the flames and slashed at their source, barely missing his goal. As the battle ensued and the combatants dueled, neither was aware of the slight rustle in the trees, or of the attention their fight was drawing.

Gor'lan had wanted to attack, but Tor'mac was curious. The small creature that had confronted their prey carried itself as a warrior but wore no armor. Was it _that_ assured of itself that it would face such an opponent with nothing but the large weapon it now held? For now they would observe. Tor'mac was in no hurry. After all, they had only just arrived and all signs pointed to an excellent hunt.

High above the commotion on the ground so as not to draw attention, a single feather floated, also watching the action.

'_Damn that Naraku, sending me on his errands once again.'_ Kagura recalled his orders with disgust.

"_Kagura, go and search the surrounding countryside for anything unusual."_

Naraku had seemed unusually shaken. What had caused him to be so pensive, even frightened? Surely not the dragon. Naraku would probably absorb it, given the chance.

As she watched the battle raging below, she noticed the path the dragon had carved through the forest. It seemed it had been in a hurry to get somewhere.

'_Or to get way from something.'_

She drifted along the path of destruction until she came to a small clearing where it stopped. Kagura landed and placed the feather back in her dark hair. Blood stained the ground and huge gouges were cut where the dragon had apparently missed his pursuer. She was about to leave when she noticed something in the center of the clearing. She had almost missed it entirely.

It looked like a very large heatwave at first, as if a fire burned somewhere on the ground. She moved closer. There was no fire, nothing but the object.

'_Is it a barrier? Is this what he sent me to find?'_

Either way, she was sure Naraku would want to know.

Kagome notched an arrow and fired, aiming for the dragon's neck. The arrow hit its mark but glanced harmlessly off and fell to the ground. The beast roared and lunged for her.

"Inuyasha!"

He landed next to her and scooped her up into just as the dragon hit where she'd been standing. He set her down next to Shippo who at some point had left her side and hid in the bushes.

"Stay back Kagome, I can handle this."

"Alright, sorry."

"Don't apologize, just stay here."

Inuyasha leapt back at the dragon who was spitting out a mouthful of dirt as it turned towards him.

'_Too slow'_

Inuyasha held his sword out to his side as he passed, scoring another gash along its leg. He landed behind it and was about to go back for another when the dragon suddenly fell over…hard. Inuyasha shouldered his sword and walked calmly around to the dragon's head. It was alive but its eyes looked dim and hopeless. The majestic creature looked tired, defeated, and perhaps even sad.

"Lets finish this." Inuyasha said coldly, raising Tetsusaiga for the final cut. The dragon squeezed its eyes shut, preparing for the end.

"Please."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion and he hesitated.

"Please." It said again, still holding its eyes shut. "For the sake of my children!"

This caused the entire group to draw their breath. When the blade didn't fall, the dragon opened its eyes again and addressed them, still sounding worried.

"I have never begged before but, for their sake please allow me to leave."

"What for? So they can grow up and terrorize the surrounding villages just like _'dear old dad_?"

The dragon heaved itself off of the ground. It glared at Inuyasha with disgust and looked offended by the accusation.

"I have never once in the ages I have lived EVER harmed a human soul, and I expect nothing less from my hatchlings."

"Really? Then why did you attack us?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't. I was fleeing back to my lair and you were in my way and I reacted…rashly. And for that I apologise."

"Fleeing?" Sango said, surprised. "From what?"

The dragon looked back in the direction it had come.

"In truth, I'm not sure. I never actually saw my attacker. But I _do_ know it was highly skilled as a warrior." It said, motioning to its old wound.

There were a few moments of silence, then the dragon suddenly tensed.

"I can smell that my attacker is close by, it seems I've been followed."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and detected the same scent that had bothered him before. Only now it was much stronger, and it definitely wasn't human. He wasn't so sure it was a demon either though.

"Hey Miroku, can you sense any demons nearby?"

"No. Why? Is your nose not working?" He asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled and sent a glare back at him.

"No, it's just that I _can_ smell something but I'm not sure it's a demon."

Miroku frowned and spoke what all of them were thinking.

"What else would it be?"

"Lets worry about that later, you two." Sango spoke up.

"Yes our 'guest' is still here."

Inuyasha turned away from the dragon and sheathed his sword.

"What, you still here?"

The dragon gave a weak smile and proceeded to limp towards the mountains. The group, with exception of Inuyasha, watched in awe as the dragon departed. Even in defeat the creature left one stunned by its beauty and majesty.

While the others stared, Inuyasha was busy trying to pinpoint the source of the mystery smell. It was close and it wasn't moving that much he was sure of. That meant they were being watched from somewhere. Inuyasha growled.

"Come on."

Everyone turned towards him with a confused look. Kagome looked tired and angry.

"Come on what? It's the middle of the night!"

"Well thanks to that dragon and whatever attacked it, it's not safe here anymore."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right."

Tor'mac had watched the entire scene unfold with growing interest. The small warrior had easily defeated the great beast and then had let it go. At first this had confused both Tor'mac and Gor'lan, but then Tor'mac remembered an old saying he'd heard from some of the elders.

_'Doubt is necessary or it is but an exercise.'_

So, he had known he would win from the start and had honorably released the unworthy prey. Interesting.

Gor'lan watched the beast leave once again. This time though, he would not follow. The warrior had wounded it still more and it would not be able to properly defend itself.

The small group had started to break camp. While the others prepared to leave, the warrior repeatedly scanned the tree line. Tor'mac listened as he inhaled deeply, obviously smelling for something. The hunters watched as the warrior grew frustrated and turned away, walking back to the others. As they exited the clearing, Gor'lan stood and began walking away, heading back towards their ship. Tor'mac could have these _'oomans'_, he would find his own prey. True, the song of the small warriors' death would be an honorable one, but surely he could find one better.

Tor'mac rose from his crouched position and watched his brother depart. Traditionally, neither of them would speak while on the hunt. No words were needed. They knew each other well, just as Tor'mac knew why Gor'lan had gone. On every hunt there was a silent competition between the two, each trying to outdo the other by returning with the best trophy of their hunt and telling the story of their victory. Thus far, Tor'mac had won almost every time. In fact there had only actually been once when Gor'lan had bested him, and of course Gor'lan had delighted in placing that trophy upon their wall.

Tor'mac placed a hand over his left eye, over the jagged scar that hunt had given him. It had been long ago, when they were still under a leader themselves…

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

NVP

Chapter Three

_Flashback_

Tor'mac barked a warning to the rest of his pack as another wave of black death poured from the hellish mound before them. Had the disgraceful pack that had preceded them followed the code, they wouldn't need to be here. They had broken the laws of the blooding ritual. They had left a single drone of the _'Kainde Amedha'_ alive and left the planet. That single drone had apparently become a queen and had spawned an entire nest. The dishonored ones had been sent back to correct their mistake but had obviously failed miserably.

Tor'mac drew his spear and cut down the first of the nightmare creatures, catching it in its open jaws and neatly slicing off the top of its head. Others of the pack took their own kills, either slicing with a surgeon's precision or simply burning them with their shoulder cannons. The stream of darkness emerging from the nest seemed endless. The more He danced with his spear, the more their numbers seemed to grow. Gor'lan and the others had formed a defensive and lethal circle to keep from being attacked from behind. A mere five paces separated Tor'mac from the group, but it seemed like a thousand.

The _'Kainde Amedha'_ were stupid, but even they could realize that he was in the most vulnerable position and they, ever the opportunists, were focusing more on him than the other six of his clanmates.

Despite his skill, he knew his only hope was to rejoin the group. Tor'mac gripped his spear by the blunted end and spun in a circle, killing or injuring any of the hard meat unfortunate enough to get too close. Then he turned and stabbed one through the midsection between himself and the others. It screamed into his face, still trying to reach him from the end of his blade. He paid it no mind and ran straight ahead, using the skewered drone to bulldoze a path through its brethren. Those that weren't paying attention were trampled as he pushed his way through. He half expected to feel one latch onto his back. It never happened.

Tor'mac pushed between two of his packmates and pinned the still squirming drone to the ground and finished it off swiftly. No time to rest now though. He took his place next to Gor'lan and was greeted by a barely audible laugh from his brother above the sounds and screams of battle. As they continued to deal death to any foolish drones that came within reach, all became aware of the quick glances the two brothers were giving one another. As one made a kill, he would look quickly to the other to see their progress, each obviously trying to outdo the other. Neither one could honestly tell in the midst of so many though.

As the masses of clawed and fanged darkness thinned out, the deadly circle of _'Yautja' _warriors moved ever closer to the entrance of the nest. By the time they reached it, the wave had stopped and nothing more could be heard inside. Each warrior knew, however, that this was far from over. They had eliminated the bulk of the queen's forces but at least a few guards and of course the queen herself would remain hidden deep inside.

Their leader, Tom'ki'van shouted a command to one of the others to go in as a scout. Moments later, the others followed, leaving behind only the mangled bodies and pools of acidic _'thwei'_ that still burned into the ground.

What seemed like a lifetime later, they finally found what they had come for. The long trek had offered only minimal resistance and their experienced leader had been able to steer them almost directly to the queen's chamber, not falling for the primitive tricks and false, winding tunnels of the hard meat. As one who had done this many times before, he expected nothing less of himself.

So now here they stood. The gigantic queen sat on her hellish throne, supported by thick bands of the secreted material that wound around her body, floor, and ceiling of the chamber. Several dozen fleshy eggs lined the floor around her. Thick saliva dripped from her jaws which remained hidden under her long, antler like crown.

A long, low hiss filled the large chamber as she became aware of their presence, adding to the terrifying scene as the sound echoed off of the secretion-covered walls of dead or dying hosts. As the queen stirred, several drones sprang from the shadows behind her.

Tom'ki'van screamed a battle cry and charged forward to meet them. The rest of the pack followed suit. As the two sides clashed the chamber was filled with screams of victory and pain, blood and death.

As Tor'mac cut down his final opponent, yet another loud scream sounded behind him. He spun around, spear at the ready, ready to face the foolish drone that thought it could defeat the mighty Tor'mac.

But it was not a drone. At some point during the battle the queen had realized what the outcome of this fight would be and had disconnected herself from her huge ovipositor. The moment he had turned, he was met with her clawed hand racing towards his head with the intent of taking it off. He had a split second to comprehend how none of the pack had noticed her movements before the claw struck his mask.

It hit its mark with enough force to tear through the viewing lens over his eye. On reflex, he pulled away just enough that the blow slid over his eye and as she pulled back, the entire mask was ripped off of his face with a metallic screech.

Tor'mac fell onto all fours, breathing heavily. The sudden release of pressure that held his mask on felt like it had pulled his face off. A drop of greenish yellow liquid that he recognized as his own blood fell to the ground. He reached up to his eye and wiped his hand across the wound and looked at it. Had the blow come any closer he would either be blind or dead. The Black Warrior must have wanted to get his attention.

Again the queen snarled. Tor'mac looked up to see the source of her rage. His mask, now nothing more than a piece of twisted metal, still clung to her fingers. With a sickening _'crack' _she yanked off the mask… along with several of her own fingers.

If the queen was in pain, she gave no signs of caring. Now she turned back to Tor'mac to finish what she'd started.

Tor'mac was on his feet in an instant, spear held ready. If this truly was his final hunt, he would meet his end like the warrior he was, with no regrets.

The queen reared up to charge. Tor'mac raised his spear to throw, but a sudden movement behind her made him hesitate.

Gor'lan leapt high into the air and onto the queen's back, his spear leading the way. As he landed between the wing-like spines the heavy blade drove deep into her back. She howled and reached back to find the source of her sudden backache but found only more pain. Gor'lan quickly freed his spear and extended his wristblades. When she reached for him he met the claw with a swift backhand, severing it completely.

She screeched yet again and reached back with her remaining left hand but Gor'lan leapt off of her to the right and in one swift cut of his spear, cut completely through her neck, dropping her great skull to the ground in a waterfall of acidic blood that Gor'lan had to roll as he landed to avoid. The queen's body hung in the air for a moment then joined her head on the floor with a crash that shook the ground.

After a few short moments of stunned silence, the hellish tunnels of the hive came alive with cries of victory. Several even began chanting Gor'lan's name. Tor'mac merely stood in silence, holding a hand over his eye. For a moment he almost became angry, but when he looked at his brother, surrounded by other members of the pack and lifting the severed head high over his own, he couldn't help but be proud of his little brother. However, he also made a silent vow never to let his brother show him up again.

_End flashback_

Tor'mac stepped out into the now empty battlefield and looked at the small warrior's handiwork. Even if he had not witnessed the battle himself, the sheer destruction left behind by it would have been enough to convince him of its worthiness. Deep gouges had been carved by the dragon, much like its brief battle with Gor'lan. Trees had been splintered. The spot where it had gone after Kagome was now a trench. What the small warrior lacked in size, he obviously made up for in speed and skill.

Tor'mac moved to the edge of the clearing where Inuyasha had gone-back in the direction the dragon had come from-and leapt up into a tree. Through the enhanced vision of his mask he could see that they were following the trail left by the dragon and hadn't gotten very far away.

A thought occurred to Tor'mac and he turned back to the clearing. How would he fare in the same situation? To take on such a beast with no armor and only one hand weapon and without the element of surprise as well.

He shook off the thought. Surely _he_ could have done just as good. The Yautja had no equals.

'_No, not just as good.' _He thought. _'Better.'_

With that, Tor'mac began a series of quiet, calculated leaps through the trees that would put him closer to his soon-to-be trophy.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

NVP

Chapter four

"Inuyasha, I thought we moved because it was too dangerous where we were." Kagome said, worried.

"We did."

"Then why are we following the dragon's trail back to where it said the danger was?"

Inuyasha spun around to face her and yelled.

"Because the best way of being safe again is to get rid of the danger, alright?"

He regretted snapping instantly as Kagome shrunk back from his voice. He turned away to avoid the glares he knew were coming from the others and continued walking in silence. Barely audible whispers also hung in the air behind him but his keen ears picked up every word.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked quietly.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Shippo said dryly.

Miroku regarded Kagome for a moment. She was also walking in silence but her eyes held a sad and hurt look.

"No Shippo, he's been acting strangely since we stopped for the night. Something is troubling him."

"Something about the dragon?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so." Answered Miroku.

By the time Gor'lan had neared the ship, dawn was very near to breaking. At the edge of the clearing he began to hear low voices. Two figures were now visible. One in a robe with its hair tied back stood behind the other figure that shrouded itself in some kind of animal pelt. Not far away stood the cloaked ship.

The shrouded figure slowly circled it and even reached out to touch it several times. When it spoke, although Gor'lan had no idea as to what it was saying, he was surprised at its calmness.

"This is no barrier." Naraku said, more to himself than to Kagura. Kagura looked surprised.

"What is it then?"

Naraku frowned and narrowed his eyes at the object a few feet away.

"It is not a barrier but its function is much the same as one. Its purpose is not to block entry, but to simply hide the object itself." He chuckled to himself. "It seems that there is yet another demon that I must absorb into my flesh." Kagura scowled and mentally added,

'_Only you failed to absorb Sesshomaru. Must you seek another, you fool?'_

Naraku reached out again and ran his fingers along the object again, then tapped it. The resulting sound was metallic but somehow different. He was about to pull his hand away when something caught his eye. There off to the side of his arm were three dots. He reached up with his other hand to touch them but it appeared on the back of his hand instead. Quickly understanding their nature, he looked in the direction the lights were coming from.

Gor'lan fired his plasma caster as his target turned, and wasn't at all surprised when it leapt to the side, well out of harm's way. After all, why end it so quickly?

Naraku, eyes wide and pulse racing, stared dumbfounded in the direction the attack had come from trying to make sense of what had just happened. He had a rough idea of where it had come from but there was nothing there. At least not right away. After a few tense moments, Naraku caught a flash of movement but could make out nothing solid until a flurry of blue sparks simply appeared out of nowhere.

Gor'lan stepped forward as he deactivated his camouflage and glared down at the obviously confused prey. As he reached back for his bladed spear, he began the long, low clicking growl of direct challenge.

As usual it was Inuyasha who heard it first. Somewhere not far ahead, a battle was beginning. In a nearly tree, Tor'mac could also hear the sounds of battle, and he could guess who at least one of the combatants were.

"Alright," Inuyasha said, drawing out Tetsusaiga, "It's time we got some answers."

"Right," Sango said with determination, "Kagome, do me a favor and keep an eye on Miroku while I change into my armor."

"Sure thing."

"My dear Sango, you wound me with your lack of trust." Miroku added, his voice thick with false hurt.

"Save it."

A few minutes later, Sango emerged from behind a tree sporting her armor and weapons,

"Right, now lets move before we miss everything," Inuyasha growled, and the group began running in the direction the sounds were coming from which had intensified in the few minutes they were delayed. Tor'mac remained in unseen pursuit as the group departed, just as eager, to the clearing ahead.

Naraku dodged yet another would-be fatal slash from Gor'lan's spear. Whatever his opponent was, he wasn't a novice in battle. Yet Naraku remained confident that his superior speed would counter balance the awesome skill of his enemy. Every strike Gor'lan made was dodged with ease.

"Now what brings this on, I wonder? I don't remember doing anything to deserve _your_ ire."

Kagura stood off to one side scowling at the scene before her. What _was_ this creature? More importantly, what was its grudge with Naraku? She rolled her eyes. Who had he pissed off now? Wasn't Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Koga enough? Then, a rather appealing thought occurred to her.

'_That will be your downfall'. _She mused, _'Although I should probably make the effort.'_

Gor'lan did a back flip over one of Naraku's insect like appendages that had shot out from under his cloak but rather than simply land out of harm's way, he lashed out with his wrist blades and neatly sliced it off. Naraku retracted what remained of his arm and simply laughed. Each minor hit would serve no purpose in the long run, because each wound easily healed, each appendage easily regrew. So Naraku would simply bide his time until this one could no longer continue.

Naraku came in with four arms this time from the sides. Gor'lan blocked to his right with his spear then turned and slashed downward, severing those two but his right side was exposed and he was nearly skewered by the other two. At the last possible moment, Gor'lan turned avoiding the worst of the attack but both claws raked across his exposed midsection, each scoring a deep gash at an odd angle on his belly.

Gor'lan backed off holding his wounds. Naraku didn't press his attack any further. Instead he pulled his tentacles back under his baboon pelt, laughing all the while.

Inuyasha froze as the wind changed direction and allowed him to pick up the scent of what lay ahead of them. What he smelled though made his blood boil. He knew that stench anywhere.

A low growl grew deep in his throat, "Naraku."

Miroku and the others all stopped dead in their tracks

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha barely heard him. All his attention was focused on the barely visible clearing up ahead. The sounds of battle had stopped abruptly. Meaning the fight was either over or at a pause. Inuyasha ran ahead drawing Tetsusaiga as he did so, the others doing their best to keep up. As he neared the edge of the clearing he took to the trees to gain a better view. Had he looked behind him he might have noticed that he was not alone on his perch among the branches.

Just ten feet away on a slightly higher branch, Tor'mac also oversaw the commotion in the clearing. Fortunately for Inuyasha, he was also interested in the prey that Gor'lan had chosen to reveal himself to. As he looked closer he noticed Gor'lan's wounds. Not serious but still surprising given that his opponent appeared as yet unharmed. There wasn't even a scratch on the think animal hide it shrouded itself with. Gor'lan had truly stumbled upon a worthy opponent. Although he had not actually witnessed the battle for the fact that it was unharmed and obviously calm spoke for itself.

To make matters even more interesting, it appeared to carry no weapons. How had it lasted this long? Tor'mac wished he could move closer to the action but restrained himself. If he moved now he would almost certainly alert his own prey.

The battle resumed with Gor'lan lunging in but yet again missing his mark by mere centimeters. When another of Naraku's spiny appendages shot out to strike at Gor'lan Tor'mac understood at once why he carried no weapons. He _was _a weapon. A cunning and deceptive creature indeed. Gor'lan raised his spear to block the oncoming assault and braced himself. As the blow struck he was forced back until he was pressed against the still cloaked ship.

Naraku raised a wicked looking claw to finish off Gor'lan when a blue flash of light erupted from the object on Gor'lan's left shoulder. On reflex, Naraku pulled away, freeing Gor'lan from his awkward position. Naraku pulled his still smoldering stump closer to his face and looked at the end.

"Interesting." Stated Naraku.

As Naraku looked back to his opponent more blue fire flashed. Naraku began dodging blasts with more than a little effort and cursing himself for not ending this sooner, while Gor'lan roared with newfound confidence and continued his rapid-fire barrage.

Normally, Inuyasha would have charged right into battle with Naraku, so would Miroku, Sango, and even Kagome. Normally. But this though was different. The spectacle unfolding before them had the entire group each finding themselves entranced and unable to move or speak. The same series of questions flowed through all of them. What was this new creature new creature? Why was it after Naraku? Was it possibly a new ally or enemy? While these questions and more troubled each of them, Kagome was more bothered by the feeling of the familiarity. Like she had seen this creature before. She knew it hadn't been something she had encountered with Inuyasha. But that meant that she had seen it in her era, but that was impossible, right?

There wasn't _anything_ like this in her time, so why then, did she think she had seen this thing before? As the blasts continued her questions only grew more frustrating.

Naraku continued dodging until he was satisfied that he could gain nothing else by continuing the fight. It was time to end the charade. He ran in a long arc then abruptly changed course and charged straight at Gor'lan who continued to fire. Gor'lan understood the charge as a move of desperation and raised his spear at the last instant, plunging it deep into the white fur of Naraku's cloak, for a moment he swelled with pride at his own prowess. At bringing down such a mighty foe. That is until the cloak slumped down revealing that its occupant was no longer within, but behind it.

At the same instant Gor'lan had raised his spear; Naraku had thrown off the cloak, blinding him to the change. There stood Naraku, now in his hideous true form. Gor'lan cocked his head to the side, studying the sudden change, trying to figure it out how such a huge creature could conceal itself within the baboon pelt.

The plasma caster mounted on Gor'lan's shoulder swiveled to aim at Naraku once again. This time, however, Naraku was ready. Before Gor'lan could fire, Naraku lashed out, severing the cannon from Gor'lan's shoulder armor. The force of the strike sent Gor'lan in a backwards spin, putting him flat on his belly and facing the opposite direction. His spear, which had flown from his grasp, landed several yards away with its point digging into the ground first.

Gor'lan growled in frustration and pounded the ground with his fist as he pushed himself up. It was fairly obvious that, up until now, Naraku had only been toying with him. Gor'lan roared and spun around to face Naraku; only to be met with a large part of Naraku's body that resembled a huge centipede slamming into his midsection and sending him flying.

Gor'lan clawed the air in a futile attempt to regain the ground. He was vaguely aware of the sudden jolt of pain in the back of his skull again, and then knew only darkness. Gor'lan lost consciousness before he fell to the ground.

With the battle over, the daze that had fallen over them quickly shattered. As Naraku moved towards the fallen warrior, Inuyasha sprang from his branch, drawing Tetsusaiga in midair. The sudden movement caught Naraku's attention and he turned to face the new threat. Inuyasha landed in a crouch, sweeping his sword out to the side. As he stood up he glanced down toward Naraku's latest victim.

"Somehow I knew you'd be involved in this Naraku. So whose life are you interfering with this time?" growled Inuyasha.

Naraku paid him no mind, but instead wrapped a tentacle around Gor'lan and flung him in Kagura's direction. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Take him back to the castle, I'll deal with him myself later."

Kagura plucked the feather from her hair and transformed it into it larger form. Then hefted Gor'lan onto it and took off. Inuyasha made note of the direction she was going then turned his attention back to Naraku.

Tor'mac was furious. Not at the fact that Gor'lan had lost his battle. That would be an honorable death that even Gor'lan himself would have accepted. But that he was_ not_ dead, he had been captured. To allow capture by an alien race was both a disgrace and dangerous. Their technology could not be left behind. Their presence could not be known with proof to back it up or the planet would be deemed as forbidden for hunting.

Tor'mac was about to intervene when kagura had taken to the air. That left him no way to follow right now so he turned to the new battle that would begin soon. This creature would pay with its life for the dishonor it had caused. Tor'mac would find his brother and take back what was stolen. Honor was life, disgrace meant death. Both could be found on the hunt. This is the way of the path.

Sango, kagome, and the others rushed out of the trees to join Inuyasha, unknowingly passing directly beneath Tor'mac in the process. Inuyasha, however, had no intention of waiting for help. As usual, he charged straight ahead, swinging Tetsusaiga over his head. Behind him, Kagome and Sango readied their weapons as Miroku charged ahead with his staff. Shippo, as usual, remained next to Kagome.

As Inuyasha reached Naraku and struck, Naraku dodged to the side, intercepting Miroku and suffering only a slight gash from Inuyasha. Miroku lunged his staff as well but wasn't as lucky. Naraku lashed out with a clawed hand, sending him flying. Miroku landed hard some distance away and reached up to his shoulder. He winced as his hand made contact and pulled it away to look at it. Fresh blood clung to his hand now and a generous amount at that.

Naraku began closing in to finish the job but was cut off by Sango's hiraikotsu and Kagome's arrow. Each of which severed one of Naraku's main arms. A mixture of anger and pain crossed Naraku's features. A look that only grew more intense as Inuyasha plunged his sword deep into his back, a blow that would have killed any other being. As soon as Inuyasha withdrew the sword and readied for another attack, Naraku spun and used the inset-like arm to backhand him off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running to his side.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha growled, using Tetsusaiga to help him get to his feet.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Course I'm… Kagome! Look out!"

Their lapse in concentration had allowed Naraku to regain his composure. Now he was once again on the offensive, sending the same limb he had hit Inuyasha with straight at an easier target… Kagome, along with several others. Time seemed to slow down to Inuyasha. He saw Naraku's attack and brought his sword up sideways to block it. Two of Naraku's arms struck the sword and managed to push it aside allowing one to slip past Inuyasha's defenses.

Blood stained the ground before him yet he felt he felt no pain. That is until he looked over at Kagome. Then he felt his very soul split in half.

Kagome still stood next to him, but her jaw had dropped open and she now clutched her stomach with a blank expression in her eyes. She too, slowly raised her blood stained hand to eye level. Kagome coughed, and a trickle of bright red blood ran from the corner of her mouth, slowly she turned to Inuyasha, hand still held up as if to show him.

"Inu…yasha…" She whispered.

Kagome began to fall but Inuyasha caught her and brought her gently to the ground. She had passed out. From the sight of her own blood or from the pain was anyone's guess.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha stood up quickly, hatred and rage clearly evident on his face.

"Foolish girl, is she not?" Naraku snickered.

"Cocky bastard! Just die already!" Inuyasha yelled, raising Tetsusaiga over his head, teeth bared.

"Wind scar!"

The energy closed the gap between Inuyasha and Naraku in the blink of an eye. As it began to tear into him, Naraku's miasma poured from every wound and covered him completely. However, Inuyasha's wind scar did not stop at Naraku. It gouged a path far and wide and also struck what was behind him, the cloaked predator ship.

Surprise was not a feeling Tor'mac was used to. Now though, surprise didn't seem to cover what he was feeling. He had seen many weapons in the many seasons he had lived, but never had he see a blade do anything like that. Clearly this bore special investigation. Tor'mac's curiosity faded quickly, however, when the wind scar enveloped his ship. The moment it was struck, the ship became visible, then seemed to almost melt. Metal creaked and groaned, then gave way completely. As the energy ripped through it, it made contact with the fuel supply. The resulting explosion nearly rocked Tor'mac from his perch in the tree. For a moment, he simply stood there stunned. Then reality began to set in. Tor'mac leapt down from the tree and began an easy stride towards the remains of his ship. He would now have to live among those he was going to hunt.

Review! I need reviews to continue posting. Untill I know that someone is reading this I won't post any more chapters! So it's up to you, dear readers, Should I continue or am I wasting my time?


	5. Chapter 5

NVP

Chapter 5

Tor'mac looked to Inuyasha and the others. Clearly, they were also hunters of a sort, however, they seemed to hunt this dishonorable creature for some reason other than simple sport, just as Tor'mac would now do. Perhaps these hunters would make better allies than prey. If he was to survive long enough to regain his brother's lost honor, he would need the aid of these alien hunters. That is if they would accept_ his_ help in their own mission. After all, he would probably be here for a very long time. If they did not, then Tor'mac would hunt alone.

As he neared the group that now stood between him and his ruined ship a flash of anger crossed his mind, directed at the small warrior that now lay on the ground not far in front of him, but it was a fleeting feeling. The warrior _had_ destroyed his ship along with many of his, as well as Gor'lan's trophies, but he knew also that the ship had been cloaked and the attack had not been directed at it purposely. There was no way he could have known it was even there.

Tor'mac continued his walk toward the ship, and then reached over to his gauntlet to deactivate his cloak. He had to be sure that they saw him coming or they would mistake him for an enemy. As he became visible he slung his spear over his shoulder to appear less threatening.

The warrior lying on the ground was apparently dazed from the explosion, for he made no move as Tor'mac passed within arms' reach. The others of the group, however, babbled to each other in their strange language at his sudden appearance.

Tor'mac reached his destination and gazed at what had been his home for many seasons. Something in the rubble caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up.

After the explosion, Inuyasha, who had been the closest, pushed himself up from the ground. The explosion had blown Naraku's miasma completely and now there was no trace of him.

"Miroku how's Kagome?"

Several moments passed by with no response.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, looking back at the wounded monk.

Miroku shook his head, snapping his gaze away from the strange creature in the wreckage and went to Kagome's side. After a short assessment he turned back to Inuyasha as he made his way there.

"She's still unconscious and her wound is deep. I'll try to stop the bleeding but we need to get her back to Kaede as soon as possible." He answered, looking past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed that he seemed distracted and followed his stare. There crouched among the twisted remains of the object that had exploded, was another creature like the one Naraku had been fighting when they had first arrived. He looked down at Kagome and growled. Miroku finished a rough bandage on her wound.

"I don't have time for this." He said, scooping Kagome into his arms. "I'll meet you guys back in the village. Think you can handle things here?"

Sango nodded and Inuyasha took off, Kagome's death-like state giving him speed he didn't know he had.

'_Please Kagome, don't give up on me.'_

With Inuyasha now gone, that left Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara to face this new possible threat. Although, given the battle they had witnessed earlier, they had no reason to attack as of yet. So Sango simply stood next to a transformed Kirara, one hand resting on Kirara's back, the other casually gripping her katana. If this went badly she wanted to be able to draw it quickly. Shippo hopped up onto Kirara.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. This may be what caused our encounter with the dragon earlier." Miroku answered, stepping in front of the group as the creature lifted something from the rubble and turned towards them.

"The dragon said that its attacker was invisible. This thing was until it got close to us." Sango added.

"Yes, and if the story is true then be on your guard." Miroku said.

As the figure emerged from the early morning shadows and smoke of the wreckage, the group got their first good look at the invisible assassin. It was large in both height and build. Sango guessed it to be well over seven feet tall and it carried itself well. Despite its size and muscular build, every move was fluid. It might be big but by her guess, it could move very quickly when it wanted to.

Its armor showed the scars of experience. That is, the armor it did wear. Its legs were covered from ankle to knee in a dark, flat grey metal. The rest of its legs were bare except for the net like body suit it wore. Its torso was mostly uncovered except for the left side. From under its arm to the bottom of its ribs there ran several pieces of overlapping metal. It almost seemed that it only put on _part_ of its armor. Its shoulders were covered but atop its left one was perched the device with which Sango guessed the other creature had fired the blasts of blue energy at Naraku. Now though, it seemed to be pointed downward. It wore a gauntlet on each wrist. The left one seemed plain enough but the right the tips of two blades could be seen protruding from its back. Its face remained hidden behind its oblong mask. It seemed plain enough at first, but as the creature grew closer a barely visible mark could be seen. It seemed to be the shape of a sun, right between and just above its eyes. Around its mask the creature's "hair", if you could call it that, hung inside intricate rings.

More unsettling than its armor though, were the "decorations" it had adorned itself with. Around its neck it wore a necklace of small animal bones and from its shoulder to its waist hung a bandolier of animal skulls, most of which Sango couldn't begin to identify.

Slung on its back was a very large spear nearly identical to the one the other creature had used, which was still stuck in the ground not far away. It came to a halt only two steps in front of Miroku. Miroku eyed it suspiciously, staff in hand. It placed the object it had found in the wreckage, which they all now saw to be a very ornate dagger, into a sheath on its shin, and turned back to Miroku.

For a moment they just stared at each other, each trying to figure the other out. After a long pause it was Miroku who broke the silence.

"What business have you here?" He asked firmly.

It studied Miroku for a moment, then slowly reached out and placed a clawed hand on his uninjured shoulder and shook it firmly. Miroku hesitated a moment then reached up and returned the gesture. They released each other and Miroku visibly relaxed.

It took a step back and straightened, seeming to puff up its chest, then pounded its fist to its chest.

"Tor'mac."

Miroku studied him a moment then glanced back at Sango, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't think he understands our language." Sango said, stepping up beside Miroku. She gave a slight bow to Tor'mac then pointed to herself. "Sango."

"Sanngo." He repeated, drawing out the name.

Sango walked over and placed her hands on Kirara's sleek shoulders.

"Kirara."

Once again Tor'mac repeated her as best he could. Miroku stepped forward did the same, introducing himself. Again Tor'mac mimicked him, committing the name to memory.

"Meeroku."

Shippo, who had been peeking over Kirara's head until now, jumped down and ran up to Tor'mac, who looked down to the small kitsune that only barely came above his ankles.

"And I'm Shippo." He declared with a wide smile.

Tor'mac squatted down to get a better look at him. Shippo took a nervous step back; Tor'mac cocked his head to the side

"Sheepo."

Shippo stifled a giggle, as did the others.

"That works, I guess."

Tor'mac stood up again and regarded the group, looking to each as he tried to figure out a way to get his point across. He felt stupid but it seemed sign language was the only way. They watched closely as Tor'mac pointed to himself, then at them, and then clasped his hands together.

"I think he wants to come with us." Miroku said.

Tor'mac waited until he was sure that they understood, then retrieved his spear from his back and used it to point in the direction Kagura had fled. This time it took a little longer for them to figure it out. It was Sango who got it first.

"He wants to go after the one that was captured." She said

"It would seem that Naraku has made yet another enemy and, if that is the case, then his situation is not unlike your own, Sango." Miroku said.

That was true, she realized. Her own brother, Kohaku was still under Naraku's influence. Now it appeared that wasn't enough, Naraku wanted a new soul to toy with. Sango clenched her fist. In her mind, that settled it. She'd be damned if she would stand by and allow another to suffer the same fate.

Sango walked up to Tor'mac with confidence and looked through the mask into his hidden eyes. For a moment, Tor'mac thought that she was going to challenge him, for she seemed to stare at him almost defiantly. She didn't. Instead, she reached up and shook his shoulder. Tor'mac returned the greeting, understanding her acceptance, and turned to face the direction Kagura had gone. He hefted his spear high over his head and let out an otherworldly roar, the kiss of midnight. An open challenge the coward that had stolen his brother. As the battle cry ended he felt a hand rest on his shoulder again. Tor'mac turned to see Miroku looking up at him with a reassuring smile. He pointed in the opposite direction. The direction Inuyasha had gone.

Tor'mac understood. They would want to regroup and recover before facing their enemy again. When they did regroup, he knew that would be an awkward moment not just for them, but him as well. After all he _had_ been planning on challenging Inuyasha eventually. He still might, but under different circumstances.

As they prepared to leave, Tor'mac noticed his brother's spear still stuck in the ground. He picked it up and examined it thoughtfully. Its design was nearly identical to his own with the exception of the designs and decorations along the shaft and a slight difference in the shape of the blade. Tor'mac crossed both spears over his back and rejoined the others.

He walked in silence behind them, very well aware that although they had allowed him to join them, there was still a significant amount of tension and mistrust on both sides. Shippo never took his eyes off of him, more out of curiosity than anything else. Sango and Miroku though, were keeping him in view and out of arms reach at all times. It would take nearly five hours for them to get back to the village, but to this group it would seem like a lifetime.

Inuyasha made it to the village in record time, but it felt like the longest trip of his life. It came into view shortly after the sun peeked over the mountains in the distance, bathing the valley in the myriad of colors that came with the dawn. The breathtaking view did nothing to slow or calm Inuyasha however. If anything it made him worry even more.

'_The sun's up already? How long has it been? Am I too late?'_

Kagome's condition had only steadily gotten worse since he had left the others. Her soft skin had become deathly pale and felt cold to his touch. She drifted in and out of consciousness but the only sounds she made in either state came out as barely audible whimpers even to Inuyasha's keen ears. Although he had made the five hour trip in less than one, he still feared he had wasted too much time. He cut through the maze of huts as the villagers went about their morning activities. Ignoring their shouts of protest at his sudden appearance, he arrived at Kaede's hut just as the old priestess emerged.

"Kaede!"

"Inuyasha? What has happened?

"She's been stabbed."

"Bring her inside, quickly!" Kaede said, holding back the curtain that served as her door. Inuyasha moved inside and placed Kagome gently on the floor next to the fire pit in the middle of the room. Kaede followed and rushed around gathering some of her healing supplies she would need. Inuyasha brushed a few stray hairs away from Kagome's face and bent down next to her ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't protect you, I've failed." He whispered.

Kagome groaned slightly but didn't wake. Kaede finally finished her mad dash around the hut and Joined Inuyasha on the floor with an armload of medical supplies and herbs. Carefully she lifted Kagome's formerly white shirt up high enough to examine her wound. She removed the makeshift bandage Miroku had applied and bent low. It still bled, but not nearly as bad as before.

"She has lost a great deal of blood." Kaede said, digging through her supplies.

Inuyasha looked at her, worried. "So what's that supposed to mean?"

Kaede sighed but continued her work, applying a foul smelling ointment to the wound.

"Understand, Inuyasha. I can keep her wound from becoming infected, but because it is not a clean cut I cannot do much more than cover it. If it were I could stitch it closed. Kagome will have to heal on her own.

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed as he looked back to Kagome. For the first time in a very long time he felt utterly useless and helpless. Here he was, the sworn protector of this beautiful girl that he now realized he loved more than his own life and now she was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"So many things unsaid." He said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

Inuyasha jumped a little as he realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud. "Nothing."

Kaede finished bandaging Kagome's wound and stood up.

"We should let her rest now." She said.

"I'm not leaving."

Kaede hesitated, then offered a small smile. "I think Kagome would prefer it that way." She headed for the doorway and paused at the entrance. "I'll come back later to change the bandage. Watch her closely, Inuyasha and if she should wake do not let her move."

Inuyasha nodded as she left, then placed his hand in Kagome's own.

"I'm here Kagome."

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes slightly for a brief moment. Long enough for a tear to slide down her cheek, which Inuyasha quickly wiped away. Then she lay still once again, except for the light squeeze Inuyasha felt a moment later.

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving until you're better, Kagome."

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

NVP

Chapter 6

Gor'lan awoke to the worst headache he'd ever had. Opening his eyes only made it worse but he had to know where he was. The last thing he could remember was battling that rather cunning and deceptive creature. Surely it had not simply left him after his defeat, had it?

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on his back on a large stone table of some sort. The walls of the room were stone as well and there seemed to be only one exit. He tried to sit up for a clearer view but found that his arms and legs were bound in shackles and chains that were fixed to the table. He struggled against them but even his great strength couldn't budge them.

He thought of trying to shoot them off with his plasma caster but it was then that he realized it was no longer there. As he looked down he found that that was not the only thing missing. Most of his armor had been removed as well. The only things left were his mask and (thankfully) his loincloth. He felt a presence nearby as if it had appeared from nowhere, then heard the quiet shuffling of cloth rubbing against itself.

The door to his chamber opened with a loud creak to reveal Naraku, now changed out of the baboon pelt and into his usual clothing. Gor'lan felt a surge of rage build at the sight of his captor as he realized what had happened. He let out his frustration in a loud roar that seemed to shake the ground beneath him.

Naraku, unfazed by the outburst, approached calmly and walked around behind Gor'lan and out his range of view. Gor'lan heard him moving something around, and then heard a sound he knew all too well. The sound of a blade being drawn.

Naraku turned back and moved so that Gor'lan could see him. When he spoke Gor'lan couldn't understand a word of it, but got the general idea by how Naraku toyed with the knife. He turned it so the dim light of the chamber glinted off the surface.

"What are you, I wonder? You are obviously not human, but I can tell you are no demon either." Naraku said calmly.

Gor'lan remained silent, staring at Naraku defiantly behind his mask.

Naraku sighed seeming disappointed at first, until he smiled. "Very well then. I shall search for my answers within you, but first I would know the face of my prisoner.

Gor'lan thrashed his head in an attempt to avoid the blade as it came towards him, but a firm grasp from Naraku put a quick end to that. He cut through the tubes that his mask pressurized and jumped back as the pressure was released. When it stopped he stepped forward and took hold of the mask again. When he lifted it away Gor'lan locked eyes with Naraku for the first time. His pale eyes reflected the hatred that steadily built within him. He growled as Naraku leaned down for a better look.

"_Ellosde pauk, lou'tde kalei!" _Gor'lan screamed into his face.

Naraku frowned, "So you aren't from these lands are you?"

Gor'lan's gaze hardened even more for a split second, then he snapped his head forward as hard and fast as he could and met Naraku's forehead with his own. Naraku staggered back a few steps and glared down at him. Naraku's look of surprise as he had attacked would have made Inuyasha proud. Naraku laughed and came back, still twisting the blade in his hands.

"Whatever language it is that you speak, I promise you'll be using it to beg by the time I'm done with you." He sneered.

Kagura was sitting at the other end of the castle, looking up at the steadily rising sun. Her thoughts of freedom were broken though, when an inhuman scream erupted from deep within the castle. A scream that seemed to have no end. Kagura cringed.

'_How long can this one last?' _She wondered. _'How long until I suffer a similar fate?'_

There was nothing she could do at this point even if she wanted to.

Naraku still had possession of her heart. He'd likely kill her if she interfered, so, she resigned herself to staring up at the clear sky, trying futily to block out the pain-filled screams rising from below.

Sorry this chapter is so short but it seemed like a good place to stop. I didn't like writing this one anyway. (Predfan to the core!)

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

NVP

Chapter 7

It was nearly noon before a weary Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked into the village. Tor'mac though, didn't seem tired in the least. As they entered the perimeter of the small village Shippo suddenly cried out.

"Hey! Where'd Tor'mac go?"

They glanced around for a brief moment before Shippo let out another yelp. Miroku and Sango turned to see Shippo seemingly floating in mid air, then gently float down to the ground. Shippo looked back and saw what appeared to be a heat wave with a vaguely humanoid shape.

"You've gotta teach me that trick!" Shippo exclaimed, putting it together.

Miroku smiled, "Probably best if the villagers don't see him just yet."

Sango nodded and they resumed their journey to the center of town where Kaede lived. Once there, they hesitated at the entrance, bracing themselves. Then, fearing the worst but hoping for the best, Miroku pulled back the curtain and entered with the others close behind. Tor'mac walked over to a corner of the small and too-low room as the others rushed to Kagome's side. Kaede was putting on a fresh bandage and Inuyasha was still where he had been for the past several hours, holding Kagome's hand.

"How is she?" Sango dared to ask.

"She is no longer bleeding but she did lose a great deal of blood. We can do nothing more than hope she can recover on her own." Kaede said.

Inuyasha, whose eyes hadn't left Kagome the entire time, suddenly sniffed the air and jumped up, scanning the room.

"You were followed." He said flatly.

He sniffed the air again and recognized the scent as the same as that of the creature in the clearing. He moved his hand to Tetsusaiga.

"Hold on Inuyasha," Sango said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not an enemy."

Miroku motioned to the corner for Tor'mac to come closer. The shadow that was Tor'mac shifted and, after a few odd 'beeps' he became visible to them once again. Inuyasha's grip tightened and he stepped to the side, putting himself between Tor'mac and Kagome. Tor'mac stepped forward in front of Inuyasha and looked him up and down. So this was the creature he had longed to hunt. Part of him still wanted to but his better judgment told him that there were more important things he had to do now than gain the honor of a single hunt. After a few more seconds of a stare down between the two, Tor'mac reached out and shook Inuyasha's shoulder as he had with the others. Inuyasha's steel gaze shifted to one of confusion and he looked back at the others.

"It's some kind of greeting. He doesn't seem to know our language but I think you're supposed to do the same to him," Miroku explained. "He's hunting Naraku as well."

Inuyasha looked back at Tor'mac. "Feh."

With that he turned away and resumed his place on the floor next to Kagome.

Tor'mac felt rage building within him once more, but quickly let it pass. This "Inuyasha" probably didn't trust him, which was understandable given their situation. Had he been another _Yautja_ warrior it would have been quite different. To turn your back on another as he had was not only disrespectful, it was considered an insult. It was basically the same as saying "you're not a threat and not worth my time." Inuyasha though, was not another of his kind. Maybe things worked differently here, on this strange planet. Inuyasha couldn't have known what that seemingly small gesture would mean.

Tor'mac went back to his corner while the others babbled quietly to each other in their strange tongue. As evening set in, Kaede went outside to prepare a meal to avoid heating the hut any more than it already was in the high heat of the day. She had also managed to drag Shippo away from Kagome for the moment. The others had gathered blankets from the village for Kagome so that she was no longer lying on the hard wooden floor. She had awoken only long enough to see that everyone else was there. Now though, it was as it had been before. Inuyasha still refused to leave her side and the others had left them alone to keep themselves occupied outside.

Tor'mac revealed himself outside after Miroku had explained as best he could to Kaede who in turn tried to explain to the village about their newest "guest."

Now he could walk freely among them. They however were not the only ones unsettled by this. Every time a person would pass by-even the children-Tor'mac would tense and eye them until he was sure that's all they were doing. The children though, seemed as interested in him as he was about them. A group of them had gathered around him as he tried to learn his way around. At first he was nervous that the older ones of the village would react badly to the attention, but eventually his nervousness gave way to curiosity. They poked and prodded, trying to him out. He didn't mind much though. It was only natural for ones so young, regardless of species, to be overly curious. That is how the young learn.

Why were the skulls of this race so prized among his own? They seemed to have no natural weapons other than intelligence. That thought sobered him up quickly and he carefully pushed his way through the small crowd. If the others had known why he had come here, would they have given him any consideration in staying? Or would they have attacked?

The others were still waiting outside when Tor'mac returned, his loyal fans close behind. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and laughed, unable not to at the ridiculous sight of the gigantic warrior among the children. Kaede laughed as well and managed with a little effort to send the disappointed children away.

Supper finally finished cooking as the sky began to darken. Everyone sat around a fire as the stew was passed out. Tor'mac sat off to the side of the others alone, staring up at the sky and thinking about his situation. It would have been another week on this planet before he and Gor'lan would have left. Another several months before any of his clan noticed that they were late. Beyond that, it could be years before anyone came to discover his fate. That was their way. Why go out of your way to find someone who was probably already dead. Such was not uncommon in a challenging hunt.

"Shippo, why don't you take our friend some? He seems to have taken a shine to you." Miroku said, holding out a bowl, "I'll take one in for Inuyasha."

"Right!" Shippo said, grabbing the bowl

As he approached, Tor'mac cocked his head to the side, curious. Shippo held out the bowl.

"It's food." Shippo said, and took a bite of his own to get the point across.

Tor'mac nodded and accepted the bowl. Shippo jumped up beside him on the stump and began eating his own. Tor'mac looked at the bowl's contents a moment, and then set it down to remove his mask. Shippo and the others looked up quickly as the pressure released with a hiss.

He pulled it free and set it down next to the stump, then picked up the bowl again and was about to begin eating when he felt Shippo's stare. Tor'mac turned toward him. Shippo was leaning out over the edge of the stump, completely motionless, eyes locked on Tor'mac's face. Tor'mac kept his lower mandibles together and spread the upper ones apart; mimicking the smile he had seen the others give each other. Shippo blinked twice but otherwise remained perfectly still, mesmerized.

As he stared, he noted that the same sun-like mark that adorned his mask was also emblazoned onto his forehead, seeming to have been burned into it. Tor'mac stared back a few seconds longer, then clicked his mandibles together, making the chittering sound they had heard earlier and snapping Shippo out of his trance. Tor'mac went back to his food, using his mandibles to shove the pieces of meat and vegetables into his mouth. Shippo watched in amazement the entire time. When he finished, he looked up and realized that not only was Shippo still staring, but all those around the fire were as well. He "smiled" again and held up his empty bowl and nodded in Kaede's direction. Miroku, who had paused at the door when Tor'mac had taken off his mask, turned to Kaede.

"It would seem that he likes your cooking, lady Kaede."

"Indeed." Kaede said, wide eyed.

Miroku entered the hut to find Inuyasha, as expected, still holding Kagome's hand.

"Any change?" Miroku asked, kneeling next to him.

"Her breathing is shallow and she's gotten very pale." He answered quietly.

Miroku looked up to his face and would have fainted if the situation hadn't been so serious. Inuyasha looked exhausted for the first time that Miroku could remember, but that wasn't what caused him to have to look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But he wasn't, and he wished he had been. Inuyasha's face was streaked with tears and more threatened to flow. When he spoke, it became more than a threat.

"I couldn't protect her, Miroku. I swore I'd protect her and I couldn't when she was right next to me."

Miroku sat in near shock. Inuyasha had never even talked about his feelings, much less display them so openly. He knew he should say something to comfort his friend, but what could he say? He took a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"You tried, Inuyasha. That's all anyone could expect. No one but yourself blames you for what happened. If she could I'm sure Kagome would say the same."

Inuyasha wiped his face. "Thanks." He looked at his dampened hand, "I haven't cried since my mother died." He said with a weak smile.

Miroku patted his shoulder and placed the bowl in front of him. He stayed a few minutes longer then stood to leave. Kaede entered as he left to check on Kagome. She examined her without saying a word, then stood to leave again. Inuyasha stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked, but his defeated tone betrayed his thoughts.

"Ye must not give up, Inuyasha," She said, still facing away from him.

"Kaede, be honest with me, please."

She let her gaze drop to the floor.

"It would be a miracle if she lasts the night."

The comment visibly stung Inuyasha and he let go of her. After a moment of silence she faced him.

"Inuyasha, if ye have anything ye need to say to Kagome I suggest ye do it soon." She said, staring into his eyes with a look that seemed to beg.

Now it was his turn to stare at the floor. He nodded, more to himself than Kaede. Yes, he did have something he needed to say. Kaede left to break the news to the others, and to leave Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha went back to Kagome and clasped her cold hand as he had before. Surprisingly, the words he had been unable to say for so long came to him easily.

"I love you, Kagome."

Inuyasha felt the same gentle squeeze as before, only weaker, and for a moment he half expected her to sit up and slap him. She never did of course and eventually Inuyasha curled his body up next to hers, and fell into a troubled sleep as he stared at her face. He was unaware when the others entered, tears in their eyes, and found him asleep so close to her.

Miroku offered his prayers and did his best to calm Sango and Shippo. Kirara too, curled up next to Kagome, trying to keep her warm despite the lingering heat. Eventually they went back outside to avoid disturbing either of them. Tor'mac kept a silent vigil nearby, understanding what was happening by their body language. This girl was clearly important to them, he would stand guard tonight, they had seen enough this day.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

NVP

Chapter 8

Inuyasha found no rest as he slept that night. He was tormented by visions of Kagome being pierced by Naraku's claw over and over. The same horrific dream seemed to never truly end, just to repeat that horrible image. He was thankful when a small prick in his neck drove him from sleep completely. He reached up and slapped whatever pest had decided he would make a good meal.

"Nice…to see you again…my lord." Myoga said as he un flattened himself from Inuyasha's neck.

"Myoga? What're you doing here?"

"I simply dropped by to check on you… and it would seem that it's good that I did."

Myoga bounced over to Kagome.

"She has lost a great deal of blood."

"Yes, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please master, I'm a flea, I know all about blood." Myoga said, then he took a serious tone, "She has very little time left."

Myoga paused, seeming to be thinking about something. He looked at Kagome, then up to Inuyasha, and back to Kagome.

"Myoga if you know a way to help her then just tell me already."

"_I _can't really do anything. It is _you_, master, who can help her."

Inuyasha was getting agitated. He grabbed Myoga between two fingers, threatening to squish him.

"Just tell me then!" Inuyasha yelled, a little louder than he'd intended.

Myoga fidgeted in his grasp. "My lord, this is not something that should be done hastily. You must be aware of the consequences before you decide to go through with this."

"Then tell me." Inuyasha said sternly.

Myoga looked around,"Not here, let's go outside, away from the others."

Inuyasha frowned. Myoga jumped up onto his shoulder and they left the hut. Inuyasha headed for the woods as Myoga began to explain.

The others awoke just before daybreak and moved inside the hut. Finding Inuyasha gone, they feared the worst. Miroku rushed to Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek. She groaned slightly and he relaxed a little.

'_What would have made him leave her side at a time like this?'_

As if in answer to his unspoken question, Inuyasha walked in with Myoga perched on his shoulder and an empty bowl in his hand. Shippo jumped in front of him.

"Where were you, Inuyasha? How could you even think to leave at a time like this!"

Miroku stood up. "My thoughts exactly."

Inuyasha ignored them and walked past them, in front of Kagome.

"Everyone please leave now." He said, not looking at them.

Miroku started to question, but Inuyasha cut him off with a glare.

"Now!"

Miroku hesitated, and then led the others outside. Only Kaede remained.

"You too Kaede."

She looked surprised, then suspicious, "what is it ye intend to do?"

Inuyasha looked down at Myoga, then to Kaede. "Protect Kagome."

Kaede didn't fully understand, but she trusted Inuyasha and nodded as she backed out the door. When she was gone, Inuyasha moved to a corner and crouched down, still holding the bowl. When he returned, it was full of a thick, dark liquid. A fresh wound bled from his wrist. He knelt next to kagome and very gently propped her up on his knee.

"Kagome." He said quietly.

She didn't open her eyes but he sensed her shift from sleep. He held up the bowl close to her mouth.

"Kagome, I need you to drink this."

"…What is it?" She managed to whisper.

Inuyasha looked to Myoga for support. Myoga shook his head vigorously, covering his mouth.

"It's… It's medicine. Just trust me and drink."

Kagome leaned her head back and Inuyasha started to slowly pour into her mouth. The moment it entered though, she grimaced and coughed. Inuyasha pulled the cup away.

"I know it's bad but you need to drink all of it." Inuyasha pleaded.

He tried again and this time was able to empty the bowl completely. When she finished, he laid her back down and stood up.

'_Please don't hate me Kagome.'_

Inuyasha went to the door and poked his head out. The others, including Tor'mac, were all waiting right outside.

"No one comes inside until I say so."

Sango jumped up. "What's going on, Inuyasha? We have a right to know, she's our friend too."

Kaede calmed her by placing a hand on her shoulder as Inuyasha disappeared inside again.

"Ye must have faith in Inuyasha. He will not harm Kagome, she is in good hands."

Miroku looked at her curiously,"Lady Kaede, do you know what's going on?"

Kaede folded her hands, "I suspect, but it is not my place to reveal it. In any case we'll know for certain in time."

Inside the hut, Kagome began to shift uncomfortably and groan as if in pain. Inuyasha moved closer and Myoga jumped to the ground.

"Look master, it's beginning to take effect."

Outside, the others could hear Kagome's groans become cries of anguish. Waiting was taking its toll on the group. Shippo nearly bolted for the door, but Miroku stopped him. Kirara sniffed the air and growled uneasily.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kirara's only answer was the intent stare she kept on the small hut. Sango looked back.

"What's going on in there?"

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

NVP

Chapter 9

Confusion seemed to be a universal language. Tor'mac could see it in all those around him outside the small dwelling. Why didn't they simply go inside? More importantly, why was the other warrior the only one inside besides the wounded one? Surely the others wouldn't leave if all he was doing was healing her.

Realizing he wouldn't get any answers out here, he moved past the others and toward the door.

"Tor'mac!"

He stopped and turned around to see Sango moving towards him. She stopped in front of him and shook her head. Tor'mac looked back at the door as Kagome let out another wail, then turned back to Sango.

Kagome continued for another hour as tension kept building outside. Then her cries died down to quiet whimpers. Inuyasha checked her wound again and was relieved to see that it looked much better. A sad, guilty look crossed his face as he headed for the door. He could only hope that she would understand when the truth came out. The others were still waiting outside when he exited. Immediately they all jumped up and ran to him.

"Well?" They all asked in unison.

"She'll be fine, she's sleeping now."

Inuyasha moved past them and walked towards the woods. The rest darted into the hut to check on Kagome. Miroku though, simply poked his head in for a moment then proceeded to follow Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew he was being followed without even turning around. Miroku was too loud for his own good.

'_Damn, that didn't take long.'_

He kept moving until he came to a small lake and leapt up into a nearby tree to recline in. A few minutes later Miroku emerged from the woods and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, come down and speak with me please."

"Buzz off."

"Please Inuyasha, we need to know what happened in there. Kagome was near death and now you say she'll be fine. How is that possible? What did you do?"

"Feh. You'll find out when I'm good and ready."

Miroku sighed and moved as if he were leaving. Then he stopped and faced Inuyasha again.

"Fine then. I guess in the meantime I'll have to draw my own conclusions."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku grew a sly grin, "Perhaps you decided to _'take advantage'_ of the situation."

Inuyasha growled, "Watch it monk."

Miroku continued, ignoring Inuyasha's dangerous tone, "Perhaps that is why you needed to be alone with her and why she was screaming for so long."

Miroku barely had enough time to blink before Inuyasha was on him. He grabbed him by the front of his robes and snarled into his face. Miroku, meanwhile, had the nerve to look surprised.

"Listen, pervert! I don't know what's going through that pea-sized brain of yours, but I. WOULD. NEVER. HURT. KAGOME!"

He stared into Miroku's horrified eyes for a moment to let his words sink in and then hurled him as far as he could into the center of the lake. By the time he came up coughing, Inuyasha was gone. By the time he dragged himself to shore, Sango was waiting for him with her arms folded.

"You know you deserved that right?"

Miroku looked up, and then conceded the point. "I thought I could get him to tell me if I cornered him."

Sango looked disgusted, "You know what they say about cornered animals, right?"

Miroku frowned but before he could come up with an answer, Sango shoved him back into the water.

"Wise up lecher!"

Once again, Miroku came up sputtering and pulled himself out of the water, "accidentally" using Sango's leg to do so.

"You pervert!"

The resulting SMACK could be heard back at the village. Miroku stammered.

"But Sango, the water blinded me. I couldn't see!"

Sango tensed and balled up her fist, "See this!"

Sango swung but hit only air as Miroku backpedaled and turned to run back to the village, but instead ran into the solid wall that was Tor'mac. Miroku, stunned, looked up at him, confused. Tor'mac grabbed Miroku's arm and spun, launching him back into the lake even farther than Inuyasha.

Tor'mac laughed to himself and offered a confused Sango a slight bow. It had been fairly obvious even to him what the monk had been doing. Tor'mac recalled a time when he was younger and had done something similar to a female. As a result, she had beaten him to a pulp and taken his clothing, sending him home through the streets nude. By comparison, Miroku was getting off easy. Tor'mac had learned then to show females the respect they deserved, and Miroku would learn it now.

Sango laughed and walked next to Tor'mac back to the village. Miroku watched them go, trying to sort out what had just happened.

"Why does everyone feel the need to throw me in the lake!"

As he made his way back to shore still watching the two depart, he couldn't help but think that Tor'mac seemed to 'like' Sango. That idea forced a thousand images into his head and none of them were pretty. This time a very dirty, soaked, cold, and tired Miroku _crawled _onto shore-only to come face to face with a grinning Shippo. Miroku groaned and collapsed at his feet.

"Don't even think about it Shippo."

Inuyasha stalked through the forest, not really caring where he was going. He was still seething.

'_The nerve of that guy!'_

He wandered for another hour, occasionally sharpening his claws on a hapless tree as he passed by. But the crash behind him as they fell did little to make him feel better. Eventually he headed back to the village and Kagome. Miroku did well to stay out of his way for the remaining part of the day.

The entire group settled in around Kagome that night. The others all fell asleep relatively quickly but Inuyasha stared at Kagome like he expected her to jump up from the floor at any moment. Although she didn't jump, she did open her eyes and look around the room. As she began to stir Inuyasha quickly moved to her side to keep her from moving too much. She looked into his golden eyes and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He whispered, not knowing that everyone else was eavesdropping rather than sleeping at this point.

"Much better. What was that stuff anyway? Another potion your mother taught you?" Kagome asked, recalling the foul brew that he had given her when she was sick. Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the floor.

"No. This one's on Myoga." He said finally.

There were a few seconds of silence between the two as each simply enjoyed the others' company. Kagome seemed to wrestle with her thoughts for a moment, then she looked up at Inuyasha with a hopeful expression.

"I could hear you. You stayed with me the whole time."

Inuyasha simply smiled. Then the implications of that statement hit him. His face flushed as red as his kimono and his voice grew edgy.

"Um, you should get some more rest." He said, starting to rise. Kagome's hand shot out and took hold of his own.

"Kagome…"

"Did you mean it?" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha hesitated, feeling like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He nodded.

"Say it again, please."

If possible, Inuyasha's face grew even redder. He bent down again, bringing his mouth near to Kagome's ear.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled widely, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Both were thinking the same thing.

'_Please don't let this be a dream.'_

They stayed like that for some time. When they finally did separate Kagome looked worried.

"What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha took on a pained look at the mention of the name and Kagome's heart sank. A second later though, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"It's true that I loved Kikyo, and I guess in some ways I still do." Kagome tried to look away but he didn't allow it. "But that isn't Kikyo who wanders the earth feeding on the souls of the dead. It's an imitation made of clay that took part of _your_ soul. The Kikyo I loved died because of Naraku fifty years ago. My only business with her now is to see her soul at peace once again."

Kagome wiped away a tear, "How do I know you won't run back to her again the next time you catch her scent?"

"I won't."

Kagome looked confused.

"That's why you'll have to trust me, besides you've always got this…" He said, motioning to the enchanted beads around his neck. Kagome laughed but grimaced and clutched her stomach.

"That reminds me," She said when the pain subsided, "What was It you gave me this time?"

Inuyasha cringed at the obvious threat. If he didn't tell her she'd 'sit' him into the ground. Inuyasha held his hands up defensively.

"I'm not so sure it would be such a good idea to tell you that just yet." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I promise, I'll tell you in the morning when you're stronger."

Thankfully for him, Kagome let it go at that and Inuyasha moved back to the wall for the night. Kagome sat up again and looked at him with a smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled back and closed his eyes. For the first time in a great while, his sleep was untroubled and restful for once as he dreamt of _HIS_ Kagome. The others meanwhile, all fell back to sleep smiling.

Thought I'd have some fun at Miroku's expense to lighten the tone a bit lol. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

NVP

Chapter 10

Kagome awoke the next morning as the sun poked through the window and into her face. She opened her eyes but immediately closed them and let out a shriek. She backpedaled into a dark corner as everyone jumped up in alarm. Inuyasha sprang across the room and cupped her face in his hands.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

She cringed and went to cover her ears as the others all seemed to be yelling at once only to discover that she couldn't find them.

She screamed again.

Inuyasha began to realize what was going on and quietly called to the others.

"Everyone be quiet," He said, then spoke softly to Kagome. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"It's too bright," She said,"Too bright and too loud."

Miroku moved a blanket over the window. Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome's still closed eyes.

"Kagome, open your eyes."

Kagome obeyed, and slowly looked around the room at each of its occupants. Each one looked back in surprise. In all the commotion, none of them had even noticed how different she looked.

Her nails had grown longer and whiter. Her eyes now shined in the same golden hue as Inuyasha's. Two of her teeth were now longer and pointed. Most noticeable of all was the fact that her ears were no longer on the sides of her head, but on top and were now pointed, black dog ears like Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked to get used to the dim light in the room and looked at everyone again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

Sango was the only one who could find her voice,"Kagome, do you still have your mirror?"

"Yes, it should be in my bag."

"You might want to use it," Sango said.

Kagome couldn't figure out what Sango was talking about. She felt fine other than all of her senses seemed to be in overdrive. Then it hit her. She should be in pain! She lifted up her shirt to look at her wound but found nothing. She had completely healed overnight.

Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and rummaged through it. When she found the mirror Sango held it so she could see. Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes popped wide. She examined every detail as Inuyasha started to sweat.

'_Oh man, she's gonna sit me to death for sure this time.'_

"Wow," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha leaned forward. "I'm hot!" she yelled with a grin. Inuyasha fell over.

Sango hugged Kagome and the two proceeded to fawn over every changed detail. Miroku came up behind Inuyasha with Shippo in tow.

"I think it's time we heard how this happened exactly." Miroku said once Sango and Kagome had settled somewhat. Inuyasha sighed and nodded but couldn't find the words.

"I…um…"

"Kagome is half demon. As much as Inuyasha is." Kaede said, stepping forward.

"Inuyasha has shared his gift with Kagome. His gift and his curse."

"What do you mean curse? I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes child, but if ye were to be wounded like that again, what would happen?"

No one answered, Kaede sighed.

"Without the Tetsusaiga, what happens when Inuyasha is gravely injured?" A silence fell over the room.

"His demonic blood takes over and he transforms." Miroku said solemnly.

"Ye must take great care child. Ye do not possess an object like the Tetsusaiga to keep your demon nature in check," Kaede said.

No one could speak, there was nothing to say.

"Inuyasha, what did you give her to make this possible?" Sango asked.

Myoga suddenly appeared on Kagome's shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha had to give her some of his blood. It was the only way to save her. As you can see though, it was not without side effects."

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Feh, there's no reason for everyone to get so worked up. This won't happen again, I won't let it. Besides, by the time I'm done she'll be able to take care of herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's got to teach you how to use those abilities now that you're half demon."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, thank you." She said, not sure how to take his uncharacteristic kindness. He nodded.

"In the meantime you should try to get used to your senses." Inuyasha folded his arms and walked out without another word.

"What's with him?" Shippo asked.

Everyone shrugged. After a moment Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully and bowed to Kagome.

"Congratulations, lady Kagome. You have discovered the true meaning of 'oxy-moron.'

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You are now a half demon priestess."

They all shared some much needed laughter at that. When it died down, Sango spoke up.

"Kagome, if you like I could show you some basic techniques when you're ready. That's probably what Inuyasha has in mind but his style if fairly straight forward. I can help if you'd like something with a little more structure as well."

"Yes and I'll help in any way I can." Miroku offered.

"Thanks you guys." Kagome said and swept them both into a tight hug. Both squirmed and tried to get out.

"Kagome…Can't breathe!"

Kagome heard a loud 'CRACK' and released them.

"Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, realizing her mistake.

Miroku backed up and flexed his back.

"It's alright Kagome. That's actually better."

It didn't take Kagome long to get used to her heightened senses. In the end she forced herself outside to get used to her eyes. When she did though, she met Tor'mac for the first time, and immediately knew why she'd felt such a familiarity before. Kagome's reaction made it obvious she knew something when she saw him up close and backed away warily.

"Kagome what is it?" Sango asked.

"I know what he is." She answered, not taking her eyes off him.

"Kagome, how could you…"

"You remember the movies I told you about in my era? He is from one of them."

Miroku looked confused, "But Kagome, you said those were make-believe. Tor'mac is obviously real. How is it possible that you saw him in a movie five hundred years from now?"

"I don't know."

Sango cut in, "So where do you think he's from? What is he?"

"Outer space. He's a hunter of sorts. But in the movie he came here to hunt humans."

Shippo came running up, tears in his eyes. "He wouldn't do that! He's one of us now!"

Sango thought about that, "That does seem to be the case Kagome. Regardless of what his plans may have been when he came here, he came to us."

Kagome calmed a bit, "You're right. He hasn't done anything as yet and it _was _just a movie."

Tor'mac hadn't made a move the entire time they were talking about him. This one seemed much more uneasy about him, but she eventually calmed and gestured to herself.

"Kagome."

Tor'mac repeated as he had with the others and greeted her.

I know, it's an overused idea but I love these stories. What do you think? Should I keep going? Is anyone reading anymore? Hello? Please review! I need to know you're still reading to continue posting!


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Sorry I havent uploaded in a while, (and hopefully you havent lost interest) been having problems getting chapters to upload lately. Please enjoy as this is probably my second favorite chapter in the whole story. Hope you like it too. Please R/R!

NVP

Chapter 11

"Sango, could we start training now? I don't want to hold us up any longer than I already have," Kagome asked.

"Sure, if you think you're up for it."

"Sure thing. I need to use up some energy anyway."

That was for sure. Kagome felt like she could run the length of Japan and still have energy to spare. She had more than any one person should be allowed to have. Sango took her hand and moved towards the edge of the village.

"Oh don't worry, we'll correct that," She said.

Kagome spent the next several hours of the day mimicking Sango's movements. Learning and copying stances and strikes as Sango had when she was younger. Kagome's moves were clumsy in comparison at first but she caught on quickly. Well into the lesson, Inuyasha joined Miroku, Shippo and Tor'mac as they watched. Inuyasha took a quick look and snorted.

"How's she supposed to learn anything like that? She's not even _hitting_ anything!"

"Sit boy," Kagome said calmly, not stopping or even looking at him.

"Now she is," Shippo said with a chuckle.

As Inuyasha dug himself out of the ground, Tor'mac got Shippo's attention and pointed at Inuyasha. Shippo understood and gestured to Inuyasha's enchanted beads. "Sit boy," he mimicked and pointed at Kagome. Tor'mac understood as well but couldn't make sense of it. He pressed the animal loop on his gauntlet and Kagome's voice spilled out.

"_Sit boy."_

Inuyasha hit the ground again. Miroku and Shippo jumped at the discovery.

"Whoa! He can do it too, Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha jumped out of his hole.

"What the hell!"

Kagome and Sango ran over. "He copied my voice!" Kagome said excitedly. "Just like the movie."

"Great, just what I need," Inuyasha growled.

"You better be careful, Inuyasha," Shippo said, smirking.

"I ain't the only one!" Inuyasha yelled, moving to grab the fox child.

"Sit boy."

'THUD!'

"Damnit, who did that!"

"Does it matter?" Shippo smiled.

Inuyasha sat back. _'Great, it's bad enough that kagome protects him like that, but now he controls two 'sit' machines.'_

Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. "Wake me when you're ready for a _real_ lesson." Inuyasha closed his eyes and ignored their snickers and jokes at his expense. _'Just wait 'till it's my turn.'_

Sango and Kagome resumed the training for another hour until Kaede called them for lunch. Afterwards, Kagome followed Inuyasha into the woods for 'his turn' at teaching her, which actually did turn out to be more interesting. He started out with her nose, tracking. Eventually the training began to feel more like a game of hide and seek. Inuyasha would run into the woods with a head start and a few minutes later Kagome would try to hunt him down. This too, she caught onto quite quickly. On her third try though, Inuyasha led her to a clearing. He was just standing in the center.

"Not bad. Now let's try something a little harder."

"Like what?"

"Like me. Only this time it won't end when you find me, I'll be trying to get the drop on you as well. You'll have to out-track me."

Kagome looked at him incredulously, "That's hardly fair."

"Too bad," Inuyasha folded his arms with a smirk, "Ready?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked around for a moment, deciding where to go. Then he bolted for the treeline opposite Kagome. Using her newfound speed, she quickly followed. Shortly after re-entering the woods, Inuyasha just seemed to disappear. Kagome slowed, then stopped completely and listened. Hearing nothing but the sounds of the forest and her own breathing, she smelled the air. Inuyasha's scent still hung heavily in the air, meaning he was still close by.

Inuyasha _was_ close by. In fact, he could see every move Kagome made as she tried to get a fix on him. She started moving in his direction. _'She's good, but not as good as me.'_

Kagome moved through the dense brush in the direction she thought his scent was coming from. She heard the crack of a twig somewhere up ahead and hastened her pace. A few moments later she stopped in her tracks. There, at the base of a large tree, she could just barely see a piece of bright red cloth sticking out from behind it blowing in the breeze. Kagome rushed around the tree and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Kagome yelled, then gasped.

The Kimono was empty. It and the shirt he wore under it were hanging on a low branch of the tree. Kagome looked around franticly but couldn't distinguish any trace of where he'd gone. A second later she heard a twig snap again, this time from above her in the tree. Kagome looked up just in time to see a shirtless Inuyasha wave with one hand and drop the broken stick he had in the other, then take off through the trees. Kagome gave chase again but was nowhere near as fast as he was in the trees and he pulled ahead and disappeared once again. This time though, his trail was much clearer. She followed the scent for another five minutes before it finally led her back to the ground-and died in a creek.

"Darn it, Inuyasha! That's not fair!"

Kagome sighed, _'Guess I lost this one.'_

She bent down to get a drink from the creek but noticed something moving under the surface and stopped. Kagome frowned and bent lower to see what it was-as Inuyasha exploded from the water and pinned her to the ground

"I win."

Kagome mentally berated herself for falling for his trick, then began to blush as she realized the position they were in. Inuyasha lost himself in her eyes for a moment but realized their situation as well and turned the color of his kimono (which he was still lacking) and jumped off of her. He turned away and kept himself busy wringing the water out of his pants. Kagome stared at his back and smiled. Despite having admitted how they felt about each other, not much had changed. Kagome crawled over and leaned against his back with her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha froze.

"You know, we really shouldn't be embarrassed anymore," She said.

Inuyasha relaxed a bit and placed a hand over Kagome's.

"I know. It's just going to be something to get used to."

They stayed like that for quite a while. Each became so comfortable that neither heard the footsteps approaching until someone cleared their throat behind them. They jumped apart and began stammering in an attempt to make an excuse as was their natural reaction at this point.

"Are we interrupting?" Miroku asked

"Umm…no…we were just…" Kagome stuttered.

"It's alright Kagome." Sango said, waving her hand dismissively. "We all heard you two the other night. We know."

Inuyasha growled, "Feh, never a moment of privacy."

"Oh? If you wish to continue we could leave-OW!

Sango released Miroku's arm she'd been twisting.

"We only came to see if you were finished for today."

"It would seem that they were just starting-OW!

Over the next several weeks the group fell into a routine. Sango would teach Kagome in the morning while Inuyasha returned to where they had fought Naraku to look for clues as to where he had gone. Each day proved fruitless though. Naraku's scent had completely disappeared so all he had to go on was the direction he had fled and who was to say he'd kept going the same way? Later in the evening when Inuyasha would return from his failed hunt it would be his turn with Kagome's schooling. Each day Kagome grew stronger and more at home with her skills, and each day she and Inuyasha became closer than ever. By the end of the third week she could mimic Sango exactly and no longer fell for Inuyasha's tricks. She had no intention of giving up on her abilities as an archer, but it was nice to know she could fight if she needed to.

Tor'mac was another story completely. He seemed to grow more restless each passing minute that he wasn't hunting for his brother's dishonorable assailant. By the end of the first week he'd taken to hunting and patrolling around the village, always hopeful he'd stumble across some clue of his brother's whereabouts. He was gone the entire second week leaving the others wondering if he was even coming back. When he did return he sported several large demon skulls on his waist and a very large one slung on his back that resembled a huge lizard's.

"Guess he got bored." Inuyasha said as wide eyed as the others.

At the beginning of the fourth week, Sango and Inuyasha agreed that they had taught Kagome as best they could. The rest she would have to learn on her own in time. As a final test of sorts, they decided they would all have a sparring match. No weapons were to be used of course, so they would rely on only their own skills and cunning to win.

Kagome started out with Miroku. They squared off in the same clearing Sango had been training her in. Kagome was nervous at first-that is, until she caught Miroku's scent. Fear, and more than just a little. His body language made it even more apparent as he looked to the others desperately and seemed to have trouble standing still.

"This isn't fair, you know. I'm afraid I'll hurt her," Miroku whined.

Inuyasha snorted from a nearby tree he'd been reclining in.

"Yeah right, she's half demon. You're just afraid she'll kick _your _ass, monk."

"Go get him, Kagome!" Shippo yelled from his own perch next to Inuyasha.

Miroku slumped, "Thanks for the support."

Kagome took comfort in his uncertainty and gave him a smirk much like Inuyasha's.

"Remember all those times you grabbed me? Now it's payback time!" She lunged at Miroku but stopped a few feet away and feigned an expression of deep thought. "I'm sorry Miroku, you can go first."

Miroku stammered for a moment, stunned at her speed. Then he smiled.

"Confident aren't we?" Miroku lunged back, no longer worried about hurting her.

Tor'mac was on his daily patrol when he heard it. A sound he had longed for for weeks. A longing that only intensified when he thought of the disgrace that Naraku had brought down upon his brother. The sounds of a battle joined were nearby.

He pulled his spear from its place on his back activated his shiftsuit. His mandibles flared behind his mask in anticipation. Naraku would pay for what he had done, but in the meantime Tor'mac, the Swift Blade, needed something to vent his rage upon. Determined as only one of his kind could be, Tor'mac began making his way through the trees in the direction the sounds originated from, silent as death itself.

Kagome flipped as she landed softly from the dropkick she'd just delivered to Miroku's chest. She was still barely warmed up, but the monk was dirty, bruised, and in desperate need of something _soft_ to occupy his hands. He staggered back to his feet and glared defiantly at Kagome for a moment, eyes half closed and breathing heavily. Then his resolve seemed to give way and he fell to his hands and knees.

"I yield. You're too much, Lady Kagome." He gasped.

Miroku limped his way back to the others as Kagome cheered at her first victory. Inuyasha still sat in his tree, looking down with a smug grin and thinking about the best way to poke fun at the lecher. Before he got the chance to though, something landed on his branch hard enough to nearly shake him off of it. He snapped his head to the side and up, looking for the source. He nearly fell again when Tor'mac suddenly appeared in a flurry of blue sparks, crouched and ready to spring. Tor'mac quickly realized with some disappointment that that wouldn't be necessary when he recognized the occupants of the clearing.

Tor'mac dropped down next to Sango and tried to figure out where the fight was, ignoring Shippo's predictable overly excited greeting. It dawned on him a moment later. They had been sparring. Gor'lan and himself had done the same when en route to a hunt a great distance away to keep boredom to a minimum. He watched Kagome as she rejoined them. She had obviously been the victor, her stride was far from the look of personal disappointment, shame, and defeat which he noted Miroku carried in abundance. Quite the opposite, she walked with the pride and newfound confidence he had seen on many a Young Blood in his days as a teacher of the foolish youth of his kind.

"Who wants to go next?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sango shook her head and laughed, "I think I'll sit this one out if you don't mind, you're too fast for me Kagome."

"I'll go, unless you want a turn Shippo." Inuyasha said leaping down from his tree. Shippo ducked behind it. "Thought so."

Kagome smiled, "This should be interesting."

The two walked parallel to each other back to the middle of the clearing. Kagome sized him up as Sango had instructed during their long training. Trying to decide how he would attack, what direction he'd move in on her from, how fast she'd have to react. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Just remember to watch the claws, Inuyasha. This isn't to the death." Kagome said.

"You just worry about your own, Kagome."

A few weeks ago Kagome wouldn't even have seen him when he moved. Now though, with her senses on par with his, she was ready for him. He seemed to almost disappear for an instant. All she caught was a red blur, but that was enough. He came in straight at her as she'd expected with a blow that would have knocked her off her feet if it had hit. At the last moment, Kagome rolled to one side and kicked at the back of his knees. He saw it coming though and jumped high into the air. Kagome followed and the two exchanged blows as they came down together. They leapt off of each other just before hitting the ground and Kagome rushed at him, hoping to catch him while he was off balance. Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes just as Kagome barreled into him shoulder first.

Inuyasha flew. He flew all the way to the tree line and almost slammed into one but he managed to flip and hit it with his feet rather than his head. He pushed off immediately and shot himself back at Kagome. Kagome, not expecting him back so soon, shrieked but managed to dodge more by reflex than choice. He landed a few feet away facing away from her. She kicked at his turned back but was thrown off balance herself when she didn't hit anything. Inuyasha had ducked and now he kicked at her lone ankle still on the ground holding her up.

Kagome landed hard on her back, stunned for a brief instant. When she tried to get up again she found her way blocked by Inuyasha's foot planted firmly on her stomach.

"Better luck next time," He flashed one of his rare seen, warm, honest smiles he reserved just for her, "You ok?"

Kagome stood and brushed herself off, "Yeah. A little disappointed, but I'm fine."

"You'll get better with time."

As they made their way back to the others, Inuyasha couldn't help bet notice that Tor'mac seemed to be watching him with great interest. He had watched their battle and had grown more drawn in with each second of it. Unknown to them, Inuyasha _had_ been Tor'mac's goal for a main trophy for this hunt. Now might be his chance to find out how that battle would have fared. The question had gnawed at him since he had met Inuyasha up close. Living alongside him these past weeks had only made it worse. Now that question demanded an answer. He wouldn't have his trophy but it would satisfy his curiosity at least.

Inuyasha stopped under Tor'mac's continued stare, "What!"

Tor'mac stepped up to him and leaned down, poking his mask into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stared back and growled, "Got a problem, big guy?"

Tor'mac growled back and shoved Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What the…"

"Ooo. Looks like a challenge, Inuyasha." Kagome geered.

"Feh, fine by me."

While Inuyasha took his place back in the "arena", Tor'mac crouched and began removing various items he'd been carrying. The others watched in a stupor. By the time he was done and walking to his own starting point, his shoulder cannon, mask, wristblades, smart disc, net gun, dagger, and both spears were neatly arranged on the ground.

"Where does he put it all?" Sango said, still awestruck.

"Beats me," Shipp answered, leaning over the weapons carefully, afraid of touching any of the wicked looking objects.

Out on the battleground, Inuyasha looked at his opponent-only to see Tor'mac's back instead.

"This shouldn't take long," Inuyasha readied himself and waited a few seconds for Tor'mac to finish whatever he was doing. When he didn't face him Inuyasha grew impatient, "Hey! I'm over here!"

Still Tor'mac refused to face him.

"Fine, if you're not going to take me seriously this fight is already over."

Inuyasha rushed his turned back and swung an iron fist at his head. Tor'mac sidestepped at the last instant and lashed out with a swift backhand, catching cheek and sending him in a long slide on his back through the tall grass of the clearing. When he stopped, Inuyasha rose slowly and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Feh, lucky hit. Well, you won't get another one."

He charged in again but this time moved to the side at the same time that Tor'mac did. His fist connected solidly with Tor'mac's chin. His head snapped skyward and he staggered back a few steps. Inuyasha wasn't about to let him recover though, he rushed forward again. Tor'mac anticipated the move and locked Inuyasha's hand inside his own. Inuyasha tried again with his other hand only to achieve the same result.

Both squeezed as hard as they could in an attempt to break the others' grip. Although Tor'mac _looked _stronger, Inuyasha's demon blood granted him an equal strength despite his much smaller size. As the two struggled to gain ground on each other their spectators watched in awe.

"Can you guys tell who's winning?" Shippo asked.

"Tor'mac seemed to have the advantage at first but it looks like a draw at this point," Miroku answered.

"Not really," Sango said.

"Oh? Do you see something we can't?"

"Inuyasha is being too aggressive as usual, while Tor'mac uses his brute strength as well as a great amount of skill. I'd bet he'd give Sesshomaru a run for his money as well," Sango said, not taking her eyes from the two combatants.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see."

Inuyasha continued to try to overpower Tor'mac in their grapple but Tor'mac had had enough. He pulled his arms together rather than push against Inuyasha and swung them high over his head. The abrupt change in force caught Inuyasha off guard and he was sent upside down over Tor'mac, flailing wildly when Tor'mac released him at the highest point of the arc. Inuyasha landed a few yards away in a cloud of dirt and dust.

Tor'mac moved in to finish him off but Inuyasha recovered quickly and leapt back into him, knocking Tor'mac to the ground. He caught himself in a roll and came back to his feet. Both rushed at each other and caught the others' shoulders in another grapple. Tor'mac's pale yellow eyes locked on to Inuyasha's own golden ones in an intense glare. Tor'mac spread his mandibles wide and roared into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's ears folded back against the sound.

"Whatever."

Both brought their heads back and snapped them forward at the same instant. To those nearby, the resulting 'CRACK' as the two connected sounded like a gunshot. They both fell to the ground opposite one another, Inuyasha held his throbbing head with one hand while Tor'mac simply laid there breathing heavily. When they both rose, it was very slowly and off balance. They stared at each other for a moment, then straightened proudly. Tor'mac offered Inuyasha a slight nod, understanding that neither of them was getting anywhere. Inuyasha returned the gesture and Tor'mac extended his arm. Inuyasha stared at it a moment before clasping wrists with him and nodded again. Tor'mac 'smiled' by keeping his lower tusks together and spreading the upper ones before leaving him to collect his gear once again. The others raced over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha accepted a bottle of water from a worried Kagome and downed most of it. Kagome waited until he finished, then stared expectantly at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what, Inuyasha. Who won?"

"Feh, you couldn't tell? It was a draw."

Kagome fought back the impulse to faint at the admission. Inuyasha caught her odd expression and smiled, "Haven't had a fight like that in a while."

Inuyasha sprayed some of the water from the bottle over his head and handed it back to Kagome and walked away.

"What's got into him?" Kagome asked when she thought he was out of earshot.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Maybe you're having a good effect on him Kagome."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"That's where you're wrong, lady Kagome," Miroku spoke up, "You've done more than any one of us could have hoped to- you've made him whole again. When do you think the last time he was truly happy was?"

Kagome looked at the ground, "Probably when he was with Kikyo fifty years ago." She said sadly.

"Yes but that life is behind him now. He's been haunted by her shadow _and _wrestling with his feelings for you for a long time and now at least part of that burden has been lifted with his admission to you. When you didn't turn him away, you made him very happy."

"But not much has changed between us since then," Kagome sighed.

Miroku suddenly looked surprised and Kagome felt a presence behind her.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome spun around to face Inuyasha and he swept her up into his arms. She instantly melted into him and the others left with quiet smiles to give them privacy. Kagome smiled to herself. _'I guess more has changed than I thought.'_

"Never leave me Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"I won't, at least not for very long."

Inuyasha looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen my family in over a month and I think I have a few things to tell them, don't you?"

Inuyasha relaxed. She was right of course. They had all kept so busy lately he hadn't even thought about how her family would react to her sudden change. That made him worry even more. What if she were treated like he had been all his life? Not from her family, he knew that. Her brother never had a problem with him and her mother was too nice. Her grandfather was a little crazy but he'd get over it. If he didn't, Inuyasha could handle him. No, Kagome wouldn't have the life he'd had to put up with. He'd be there to help and protect her as usual and the others would stand by her as well.

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, "I'd better go too then. They're gonna have a lot of questions."

Kagome hugged him again and kissed his cheek, "Oh, thank you Inuyasha! I don't think I could face them on my own. Grandpa will probably try to exorcize me!" She said with a laugh.

Inuyasha made a fist, "Just let him try!"

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

(AN) Wow! so many reviews and only one negative one. I must be doing something right. Thanks to all who reviewed, especially you Dinoboy for your consistant reviews. Good to know people are still coming back. Thanks all and keep it up!

NVP

Chapter 12

While Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the well, the rest of the gang made their way back to the village. By the time they arrived it was nearly nightfall and Kaede was busy building a fire outside her hut. With nothing better to do, they settled in and simply enjoyed each others' company. Tor'mac and Kaede sat silently and watched the sun give way to darkness while Sango kept an eye on Miroku's wandering hands next to the fire. Shippo was playing with Kirara a few feet away when she suddenly stiffened and growled in Sango's direction.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" Shippo asked, following her stare.

He didn't see it at first, only when it moved. When it did he lunged in her direction.

"Sango, Move!" He yelled, panic clear in his voice. Sango looked up, startled at the sight of Shippo flying at her, but did as she was told and jumped up.

"Fox fire!"

The blue flames enveloped the creature that had been hiding behind Sango. It thrashed the air for a few seconds, then lay still as the flames died away with its life. When they moved closer for a better look Miroku patted Shippo's head.

"Good work, Shippo. That snake is very poisonous."

"I know," He said proudly. Tor'mac stepped up heavily behind him.

Tor'mac looked down at him, then at the snake, then back at Shippo, who only grinned up at him widely. Tor'mac motioned to the snake as though he expected him to do something. Shippo could only frown in confusion. Tor'mac stepped over him and picked it up and moved away from them.

"Thank you Shippo," Sango said kneeling in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh, sure." Shippo said, still distracted.

Tor'mac knelt down with his back to them and drew his dagger. From his position, all Shippo could see was that he seemed to be doing something to the dead snake. Not really sure he _wanted_ to know what, he joined the others by the fire. After nearly an hour, Tor'mac returned with his latest work in his hands and held it up so that Shippo could see it better. Shippo's jaw nearly hit the ground at the sight of it.

There was the snake. Or rather, what was _left_ of it. It's skull was now suddenly bleached white and still moist as well as its spine. Tor'mac had taken small pieces of the skin and made spacers between each vertebrae and lashed them together with what Shippo hoped was string to make a small necklace. When Tor'mac felt Shippo had stared enough he placed it around his neck. Shippo lifted the skull up to face him. Even the fangs were still intact and protruded forward menacingly back at him. He fiddled with it for a moment before smiling back up at Tor'mac.

"Neat, thanks Tor'mac," Shippo said before running to show the others his prize.

When Shippo had, Sango turned to Miroku quietly.

"Why do you suppose he did that?" She whispered.

Miroku shrugged, "It is his way. He's made it fairly obvious he's a hunter. Shippo killed the snake, Tor'mac simply felt he needed a trophy."

Sango thought a moment then giggled as an image of Shippo in Tor'mac's armor flashed through her mind. Miroku looked at her sideways and Sango shook her head. "Never mind, just a funny thought is all."

While her friends prepared to sleep, five hundred years in the future poor Kagome couldn't have been more awake. She'd been perfectly calm right up until she got to her front door. Now Inuyasha sat on her doorstep, his head resting on his hand as he watched her babble to herself as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"Kagome, what are you so worked up about? They never had a problem with me, why would they with you?" He said finally.

Kagome stopped and sighed, "You're right," She looked determinedly at her door, "Lets do this."

Inuyasha stood up and moved aside to let her pass. Kagome stood still for a moment, then her head drooped downwards, "Five more minutes?" She said shyly.

Inuyasha folded his arms, "_Kagome,_" He said slowly, his patience wearing thin. She sighed again and moved into the doorway. As soon as she entered the house she picked up their voices in the dining room, "We'd better come back later, I don't want to interrupt," She said and tried to turn back to the door.

"Too bad."

Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her through the hallway to where her family sat talking to each other. Kagome stopped just outside, still out of sight.

"Inuyasha, would you go in first? I don't want to scare them," She whispered.

Inuyasha studied her a moment, deciding whether or not she was planning to run as soon as he left her alone. Satisfied that she wouldn't, he nodded and moved around the corner where they could see him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sota said, jumping up from his chair, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha struggled with himself, unsure of where to begin. Kagome's mother saw his unsure expression and became worried.

"Is she alright, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, his guilt-ridden voice quiet, "She's fine now."

Her grandfather narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean she's fine _now_? What kind of trouble did you get her into this time?"

Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the floor, _'better get this over with…'_

After he had explained the situation as best he could, he took Kagome's hand as she entered the room. Sota's face lit up immediately when he noticed the similarities between her and his hero. Her grandfather's jaw hit the table and his eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets.

Her mother rushed over and cradled her face in her hands, "Kagome, you're adorable!" She said looking up at her ears.

Kagome smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized what was coming. Her mother's hands moved up and began rubbing her ears. Surprisingly, it felt _really_ good. Based on the reaction she'd always gotten from Inuyasha she had expected it to be annoying. Inuyasha fought hard to keep from laughing but a snicker eventually found a way out.

Kagome's grandfather stormed over to Inuyasha, "How could you even think to do something like this!"

"How about 'to save my life' for starters?" Kagome said dryly

He didn't listen, "Come Kagome, we'll expel the demon blood in you!"

"It won't work," Inuyasha said as he leaned against a wall, arms folded as usual.

Her grandfather's face turned red,"And just why is that? You don't think I can do it!

"I know you can't."

Her grandfather shook with anger, "Why you insolent little…"

Inuyasha cut him off, "Even if you could pull off a proper exorcism, all you would do is hurt Kagome."

Everyone frowned, including Kagome. Inuyasha continued, "The blood I gave her is part of her now. She's as much a half demon as if she were born that way."

Her grandfather slumped, defeated. Kagome patted his shoulder, "Hey, it's alright grandpa. I like being like this. I'm safer this way than I was before given how dangerous my life has become. This is for the best."

Inuyasha left the room to give the family some privacy. He didn't go far though, he said he'd be there for Kagome so he'd stay where he could keep an ear in the room. Kagome was giving a vague version of what had happened to her to ease their worries. When she was done they moved on to lighter subjects, finally letting the issue drop

Kagome talked with her family a while longer, then went looking for Inuyasha. He was waiting in her room, sitting against the wall.

"They finally let you go?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a bath before bed, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome left him in silence. A while later, after her bath, Kagome returned already changed into her sleep clothes and sat down to try to do some of her homework.

"How do you plan on going back to that 'school' thing now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome put her pen down. Until now it hadn't occurred to her that that might be a problem.

"I could just wear a hat like you do when you're here," She said smiling.

"Feh," was his only response.

Shortly thereafter, Kagome's studies wore her out and she headed for bed. Inuyasha took his place on the floor next to her. Before she retired completely, Kagome reached over and rubbed his ears and this time, he didn't pull away.

"See, it does feel good doesn't it?" Kagome laughed.

"Only when you do it," He said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Kagome smiled again. Inuyasha fell asleep with Kagome gently stroking his hair until she herself fell asleep. Inuyasha slept very well-for a while. Several hours later he awoke to a deep feeling that something was wrong. He tried to go back to sleep, wanting to return to the comfort of being near her but his mind wouldn't rest. He began patrolling the halls of her home instead, not really expecting to find anything. It was probably just his cautiousness of the feudal era that made him paranoid here. He walked down every hallway, checked every empty room, as well as Kagome's family and they were all fast asleep.

Satisfied with his sweep of the house, Inuyasha moved outside. Immediately he was bombarded with the many sounds and smells of Kagome's world. He took a moment to adjust, wanting to focus on only the ones nearby. There was _something_ there. A vaguely familiar scent that he couldn't place and that was a feeling he was quickly tiring of, recalling when he'd detected Tor'mac.

Whoever it was, he'd been around them before and they shouldn't be here this late at night unannounced. Kagome's friends surly knew better than to come here so late. Inuyasha followed the scent around the house into the backyard. At first it seemed empty, until he heard a male voice grunt as if lifting something heavy. He followed the sound skyward to its source.

There, just climbing up onto a tree limb that overlooked Kagome's window was a dark figure. He was wearing some kind of mask to hide his face and apparently he hadn't noticed he wasn't alone yet.

'_He will shortly.'_

Inuyasha growled and leapt quietly up onto the same branch behind the intruder who was leaning out over his perch with a pair of binoculars. Inuyasha crept up behind him and for a moment considered simply knocking him out of the tree. Two stories would see to it that he didn't come around again.

He thought better of it though. Kagome probably wouldn't like a dead body in her backyard even if it _was_ a peeping tom. Inuyasha leaned in close to his ear.

"Good view, huh?"

Scared out of his mind, the man lost his grip on the branch and started to fall. At the last moment Inuyasha caught him by the front of his black shirt and jumped the rest of the way to the ground. He held him tightly and practically screamed into his face.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but next time I catch you spying on _my_ Kagome I'll find something taller than the tree to throw you off of, got it!"

The man nodded quickly as he whimpered and squirmed. Inuyasha gave one last, disgusted look before tossing him hard in the direction of the front gate. Inuyasha followed slowly as he ran around the house and under the arch that marked the top of the long stairway. Inuyasha stopped there and watched as the pervert fell over himself in a blind panic to get away all the way to the street below. Inuyasha made a mental note of his scent in case he encountered this one again. If he did, he wouldn't be as merciful as tonight.

'_Damn, I should have ripped his mask off too, oh well.'_

Inuyasha went back around the house to make sure no one else was around when he saw Kagome hanging out her window.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" She called sleepily, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Nothing now, but you may want to close your curtains from now on."

Kagome took a few moments to put the pieces together, then looked down at him, worried.

"Did you see who it was?"

Inuyasha kicked at the dirt, not wanting to reveal his mistake, "Doesn't matter, he wont be back anytime soon. I saw to that.

Kagome relaxed and smiled down at him, "Why don't you come back in then, its cold out here."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped up to her window and crawled in. As soon as he was inside, Kagome threw her arms around him. Inuyasha was too surprised to react right away.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," She said into his chest.

Inuyasha quickly recovered and returned the gesture, "No problem, it's why I'm here remember." Inuyasha rested his chin on her head, taking in her scent.

Kagome smiled and just enjoyed the moment. That is until her door opened and her mother walked in.

"Kagome, what's all the fuss about...Oh!"

All sleepiness flew from her mother as she noticed their embrace. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart stuttering.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like. There was someone outside!"

Her mother gave her a coy look, "I'm sure there was dear," She said and closed the door, satisfied that her embarrassment had halted any further actions. She knew Kagome wasn't making up stories, she trusted her daughter, but she couldn't resist teasing her.

'_She's just lucky it was me who came in and not her grandfather,' _She thought as she made her way back to her room.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Woohoo! This is my second favorite chapter! Second only to the next one. I loved writing this one. (sorry to the Kouga fans out there!)Hope you enjoy!

NVP

Chapter 13

Dawn broke in the feudal era to find Tor'mac staring at the horizon, and he wasn't simply enjoying the view. There was an animal there on a hilltop that overlooked the village. He'd almost ignored it but it never moved, it just kept staring down at them. It wasn't very big from what he could see at this range, it would probably only come up to his knee. It was covered in fur and had a long bushy tail and a triangular head full of short, sharp teeth. It stared down at the village a while longer before throwing its head back and releasing a long, mournful howl. The call was answered a short time later by another howl further away. Then a pack of a dozen or more joined the one on the hill.

'_A scout.' _Tor'mac thought to himself, brandishing his spear.

Miroku and Sango came out of the hut in time to see him draw the weapon. They exchanged glances and walked to his side, "Trouble?"

Tor'mac didn't flinch. He kept his eyes on the pack, not wanting to lose sight of them. Then it hit the others and they stared wide eyed in the same direction. A strong demonic aura was approaching _very_ quickly.

"You feel that?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. Sango rushed to gather her weapons and armor and returned just in time to see Kouga's telltale whirlwind come into the village. Miroku pushed the very tensed Tor'mac's spear downwards and smiled.

"It's okay. He's a friend…Sort of."

Kouga stopped short a few yards away from them, followed by his wolves and eventually Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga regarded Tor'mac curiously for a moment before turning to the more familiar faces of Miroku and Sango.

"Where's Kagome," He growled.

At his aggressive tone, Tor'mac moved to stand between them and growled back at the much smaller fool in front of him. Kouga, obviously in an already foul mood, wasted no words on the strange giant. Instead he leapt into the air and side kicked, meaning to take off Tor'mac's head. It didn't go as planned though.

Tor'mac caught his outstreached leg by his shin and let him dangle upside down, growling to himself and sounding slightly amused to the others. Further angered by the embarrassing position, Kouga pulled back a fist to strike at his torso. Before he could connect though, Tor'mac let him drop rather unceremoniously to the dirt. Kouga retreated and rushed in again. Tor'mac took up a more serious fighting stance and snapped his wristblades forward. Kouga stopped in his tracks and Sango stepped between them.

"That's enough! Kagome and Inuyasha went to visit her family, they should be back soon." Sango said

"What, you mean we ran all this way for nothing?" Ginta said, sounding tired.

Kouga sat on a nearby rock and streached his legs, still trying to sound tough despite his hurt pride. He still kept a wary eye on Tor'mac though, who still looked ready to attack.

"We'll just wait then if she's gonna be back soon anyway."

Ginta and Hakkaku sunk to the ground too exhausted from their trek to be surprised at Kouga's defeat while Kouga himself examined Tor'mac from a distance. His unfamiliar scent kept him on edge-that and he now knew he was no one to trifle with. He looked at Sango and Miroku again.

"So what's his story?" Kouga asked, motioning to Tor'mac.

Sango straightened, growing tired of his attitude, "We found him fighting Naraku."

Kouga's lip curled into a snarl at the mention of the name and Tor'mac stiffened again, "You mean you let him get away again?"

"How many times have _you _fought him lately, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha called from down the path, Kagome in tow. She covered her nose, "Inuyasha, what's that awful smell?"

"Come to think of it, have you _ever _actually fought Naraku?" Inuyasha pressed, "We've already fought him several times and you can't even find him."

"Listen muttface, when _I_ face Naraku he won't get away. I won't _have _to fight him more than once."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, now covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

"You're right," Inuyasha smiled, "cause after the first one you'll be dead."

Inuyasha finally took note of Kagome when she pulled on his sleeve as Kouga spouted off some more. He smelled the air and realized what she'd been complaining about.

"That would be the stench of filthy wolves," He said just loud enough that he was sure Kouga could hear him.

When no reply came from the demon, both of them put their attention on him again. If he had heard, he gave no sign. He stood stone still with a transfixed stare on Kagome, which she returned until he moved closer. He looked her up and down (more so than usual) and walked around her, sniffing the air as he did so. As he did the foul odor seemed to envelop her, nearly gagging her. How had she not noticed this before? It wasn't like she'd never gotten close enough to, that was for sure. He smelled like he hadn't had a bath in…well…EVER!

Inuyasha's hand went to Tetsusaiga's hilt. To him, Kouga seemed to be circling Kagome like some predator would it's next meal, looking for a right place to strike. With each step Kouga took, Inuyasha's grip tightened. He wasn't going to let him get anywhere near _his _Kagome if he could help it. Kouga, however, looked as though he were about to faint anyway though.

"K…Kagome? What happened?" He turned on Inuyasha, "What did you do to her?"

Kagome saw the flash in Inuyasha's eyes and stepped between the two rivals, "He saved my life, Kouga. This is just a side effect."

Kouga blinked, "One hell of a side effect…"

"Watch it wolf-boy," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome faced him, and away from Kouga, "Its alright, Inuyasha," She said quietly.

Before she could turn back to the young leader of the wolf tribe, his arms encircled her and he spoke softly into her ear. His voice was as calm and melodious as ever, but his breath reeked of carrion. Kagome was ready to gag.

"Kagome, I didn't think it was possible but now you're even more worthy of becoming my mate," Kouga said softly.

"Kouga, let go of me please," Kagome said as nicely as she could manage.

"Not a chance. I'm taking you with me, away from dog-face here."

Inuyasha normally would have sprung then, which is what Kouga was expecting, but Kagome moved first. Slowly, she placed her small hand over Kouga's on her stomach and locked fingers with him. Inuyasha stood in stunned silence. He could feel his blood begin to boil, as well as his heart shattering.

'_NO! She wouldn't! She cant! Not after all this!'_

He was about to say something he'd no doubt regret later when he heard Kouga let out a small grunt. His face no longer wore the smug smile he'd grown when she'd first held his hand. On the contrary, he looked to be angry as well as in pain as he looked over her shoulder at his hand. Inuyasha followed his gaze to the source of his growing frustration and agony.

Kagome was squeezing his hand _hard_ and pulling it away from her body. He released her completely but she kept her grip, wanting to let her point sink in. She turned suddenly, still refusing to let go. This caused Kouga to turn away as well, and gain still more pain now that she was also twisting his arm around.

"Let…go!" Kouga groaned.

Inuyasha relaxed, suddenly wishing he had a bowl of ramen to go with the entertainment, "Maybe now you'll get the hint."

Ginta and Hakkaku were in shock at her strength, she was quite obviously overpowering him, but knew better than to interfere.

Kagome turned her hand a little, forcing Kouga's arm just a little farther in the wrong direction. Foolishly perhaps, Kouga dropped to his knees trying to find a release from her vice-like grip, only to realize too late that this only provided her with more leverage to work with if she chose. He was now completely at her mercy…and he was rapidly losing faith that it existed anymore.

Kagome leaned down next to his ear much as he had done. Her tone was like a mother scolding a child, "I told you to let go, didn't I? Besides, I already have a mate. Maybe you know him?"

Kagome released him and went to Inuyasha's side, resting her head on his shoulder for emphasis. Inuyasha might have been embarrassed, but the look on Kouga's face as he tucked up his sore arm and stood made it worth it.

Kouga, tried to salvage what little pride he had left as he stared back at the couple. His eyes were angry at first, but eventually gave way to a sadness that took everything he had to conceal. He stared hard at Kagome for a long while, longer than Inuyasha would have liked, then moved between Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Our business is done here."

Both of them actually looked surprised, "But Kouga…"

He ignored them and again turned to Kagome, "Don't think for one second that I've given up on you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, _'Some people never learn.'_

"And you," Kouga said to Inuyasha, his voice suddenly harsh, "If you _ever _hurt her you'll have to watch out for more than just Naraku."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, "Save it."

Kouga nodded and sped off, his pack following as fast as they could but losing ground fast. When they were out of sight Miroku spoke up.

"He actually left without a fight?"

Sango shrugged, "Maybe it was too much for him to stick around."

Inuyasha smirked, "Feh, more likely his arm was too sore to fight with."

Kagome laughed and turned to him, "Why didn't you ever say anything about that awful smell?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, "What are you talking about? I've called him a stinking wolf plenty of times."

"I guess so…"

"Its probably the way they eat mostly," Sango added, "All that raw meat."

Still talking, Sango, Miroku, and Tor'mac went back inside the hut. Kagome moved to follow but Inuyasha's voice cut her off

"Kagome…"

She stopped and turned around. Inuyasha's face seemed worried, or sad. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Did you really mean what you said about being my mate, or was that just to get rid of Kouga?"

Kagome gave him a wide grin and hugged him, "Isn't it the truth?"

Inuyasha smiled. A rare seen, honest smile, "Is that what you call a proposal? That's my job."

Kagome feigned offence, then laughed, "I got tired of waiting for you to get around to it."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her even closer, into a long awaited kiss. He didn't care that their friends in the hut were all staring at them, or about the various villagers that stopped to admire the scene. All that mattered in that moment was Kagome and the lips he'd longed for since they'd first met.

Although Tor'mac didn't _exactly _understand the odd behavior of the two, he did understand the meaning behind it. They were bound to each other, a rare thing among his kind. When it _did _happen though, the two were inseperable. Despite his growing frustration and impatience of finding Naraku and his brother, he found he was happy for the new couple. He only wished he knew more of their language that he might understand them better.

They stayed in each others arms for a long time, both enjoying the closeness of the other. Eventually though, Inuyasha held Kagome at arms length and looked deep into her eyes with determination.

"Now there's something I have to take care of."

(a/n)dundunDun! Bet you can't guess what Inu has to take care of! What? How'd you know! Honestly if you dont you haven't seen any part of the series. Next chap. is my absolute fav but I'll undoubtedly make even more enemies than this chapter gets me. Oh well, BRING IT ON! I CAN TAKE IT! Please Review or I may never finish posting! Hey I need support too you know. This isn't easy to write.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! Sorry its taken so long and I honestly have no good excuse for it avoids thrown objects Please don't hate me! OK first off KIKYO LOVERS BEWARE! I FULLY EXPECT YOU TO HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! That aside I am also aware that no matter how I spell it someone will yell at me for it. (i.e. Kikyo, Kikyou, Kickyou, etc). I just went with what was on the back of a DVD so deal with it. My feelings toward the aforementioned #!& will shortly be apparent...If they aren't already :p

NVP

Chapter 14

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the forest in silence. The others they had left in the village with only the brief explanation of, "We'll be back soon." Inuyasha had wanted to go alone but, as usual, Kagome had proven that she could be just as stubborn as him. To be honest, he really didn't have a particular destination in mind. He knew though that if he stayed away long enough _she _would find him.

'_Kikyo.'_

He had no earthly idea of what he was going to do or say when she did, but he had to tell her something, he owed her that much. He couldn't keep trying to live two lives going between the two, especially now that he'd chosen Kagome.

As the day began to fade Inuyasha began to feel very stupid. They might as well have been walking in circles. Day turned to night and his impatience only grew. Finally he gave up and made a fire for the night beneath a large tree.

"Guess it'll have to wait, we'll head back in the morning," He said with a sigh. Kagome nodded, she wasn't in any hurry to see Kikyo anyway.

"That's alright, we're bound to run into her sooner or later looking for Naraku."

Inuyasha simply nodded and stared into the fire. He'd hoped to get this settled now and be done with it.

Later when the fire had died down a little and the two had retired for the night, Inuyasha sat against the trunk of the tree staring up at the stars. Kagome lay next to him, sleeping soundly with her head resting on his leg. He looked down at her and smiled. His life finally seemed to be simplifying somewhat. He'd been wrestling with himself for months now, and fighting on too many fronts to resolve anything. First there was Kikyo's "betrayal" fifty years ago, and then Kagome's appearance, then the jewel shattered and Naraku emerged and with that came the revelation of his role in pitting him against Kikyo, and finally Kikyo's resurrection which added a whole new degree of complication. Not to mention all their battles and other hardships with evil demons and humans alike (Including his own demon nature). He had at first thought that he had nothing more to live for and agreed to follow Kikyo to hell, but there was no way that was going to happen now that Kagome, as well as his new friends had given him the reason he needed and opened his eyes. Kikyo was dead, and nothing could change that now. What remained of her spirit was only a shadow of her former self, and he would see her at peace or die trying.

His thoughts were interrupted by a feint whistling sound in the trees. Carefully, so as not to disturb Kagome, he lifted her head and rested it on the ground. He then followed the sound to its source. There, winding among the trees like a huge serpent, was a soul collector. It looked straight at him for a moment before turning and heading deeper into the woods. Inuyasha steeled himself before following, Kagome would be safe here until he returned. He slipped through the trees silently in pursuit of his glowing guide, Kikyo's scent getting stronger all the while.

He found her resting beneath a tree as well, staring up at the moon. The soul collector paused near her a moment and she closed her eyes as though it spoke to her. When she opened them again she stared up at him in his hiding place among the branches. "It has been some time since you came looking for me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dropped out of the shadows to stand a few yards away, still unsure of what to say.

Kagome awoke slowly and yawned, and bolted upright when she realized that Inuyasha was no longer there. Fear flashed through her as she thought of a thousand reasons that he might leave ran around in her mind. A demon was nearby, he'd caught Naraku's scent, or maybe Kouga, or Kikyo. She relaxed only slightly at the last one. _'She's here.'_

Inuyasha was about to speak, but a raised hand from Kikyo followed by a cold smile gave him pause, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I already know why you've come. You have _her_ now, and can't be with me."

Something about the way she said _her _sparked a brief anger within him, but he let it pass, "Kikyo…how…?"

"I have my ways," She said, glancing up at a soul collector as it passed.

He knew he shouldn't, but he was also beginning to feel very guilty.

"Kikyo, I want your soul to be at peace."

Kikyo stared at the moon again, seeming to ignore him.

"You should go now, Inuyasha. She'll be worried if you aren't there when she wakes."

Inuyasha moved as if to say something, then drooped his shoulders and sighed. She was right, there wasn't much else to say. He turned and walked away, back in the direction of their camp, but before he'd gone three steps he heard the all too familiar sound of an arrow being notched and readied. He started to turn but something struck him hard from the side, knocking him to the ground a few feet away and out of the path of the flying arrow. He looked down at his chest to see the crown of Kagome's head.

"Wench," Kikyo muttered.

Kagome looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, "No, "he growled.

They stood to face Kikyo, who no longer looked passive…but hateful as she had when she'd first been resurrected.

"I see you've found _another _half breed…or rather, made one."

Now it was Kagome's turn to growl, "And just what is wrong with that? At least I can love him for who he is! _You_ would have made him become human, you could have just as easily used the jewel to be like him instead. Why didn't you?"

Kikyo laughed. A cold, heartless sound, "Yes, it's true I once had feelings for him, bit I never could stand the fact that demon blood runs through him. A priestess cannot sully herself with a demon."

Inuyasha heard the words but was nearly numb at her outburst. He'd been used. Kikyo had wanted him to use the jewel only to rid herself of the burden of guarding it. Kagome had made a point though.

"Why didn't you just make a wish of your own, why use me?" He said angrily

Kikyo's expression grew serious, "Oh come now, Inuyasha. You must have noticed it by now." Inuyasha didn't blink.

"The Shikon Jewel comes with a price. Those who seek to use it for selfish gain inevitably meet their doom because of it. Their wish may be granted, but they would find no happiness in it," She said coldly. "This is the curse of the jewel of four souls."

This was true, all of them had seen it firsthand. All those they had encountered with jewel shards were either left with nothing or dead. Inuyasha supposed that they remained unaffected because they weren't using them at all…yet.

"So you see? I needed _you _to dispose of it for me. With the jewel gone I could live a normal life."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, holding his rising anger in check, "And I'd probably be dead," He said flatly.

"Probably," Kikyo notched another arrow.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in opposite directions as the arrow flew by. When they looked back, Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and spun in a circle, "Kagome, did you see…"

He stopped short at the sound of another arrow being fired and ducked low, expecting it to be aimed at chest level. It passed by, too far off target to have been aimed at him at all. Kagome gave a small cry and fell to the ground from the force of the arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, running to her side.

She tried to get up but collapsed when she put weight on her arm. The arrow had stuck through her shoulder and out the back. Inuyasha helped her sit up and cut the bloody tip off with his claws, then moved around her to pull out the rest. "Kagome, this is going to hu-GAA!"

Inuyasha leaned forward slowly until he was on all fours in front of her. He reached down to the middle of his lower back to feel the shaft of yet another arrow. Kagome's eyes went wide and she forgot her own pain momentarily, "Inuyasha!"

She grabbed the shaft of the arrow still in her shoulder and slowly pulled. Tears streamed down her face. She clenched her teeth and let out a sound somewhere between a snarl of rage and a scream of pain. When it was out she cast it aside and leaned over Inuyasha.

Another arrow flew just inches in front of her nose and she followed its path back to Kikyo. Kagome felt a deep, pure rage build within her as their eyes met. More anger than she'd known in her life. She flexed her claws and bolted straight at her, her battle cry a scream as her tears continued. Kikyo fired again, but not at her. Inuyasha screamed as it embedded itself in his thigh. Kagome stopped her charge and turned towards him.

"Fool!" Kikyo said, letting loose another.

No sooner had she said it, than Kagome realized her mistake and dove to the side. This time the arrow caused only a long, shallow cut on her side and through her shirt rather than finding its intended target.

'_Wish I'd brought MY bow.'_

She ended her dive in a roll that put her right next to Inuyasha and threw his arm over her shoulder, "Come on, we've got to get out of here!" She said holding her side with her free hand. Inuyasha tried to move but as soon as he took a step his wounded leg gave out and they both crashed to the ground. Kagome got up and looked around, Kikyo was gone again.

"Inuyasha, you have to get up. We have to go now!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled, "Go on, I can't go anywhere like this."

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Kagome."

She growled down at him, "Stubborn."

He gave a weak smile as she knelt to inspect his wounds. His smile faded when his ears twitched at a dull 'thud' and she screamed and arched her back. The point of another arrow now stuck out of her previously uninjured shoulder from the back. Kagome grimaced and tilted her head downward, hiding her eyes.

Inuyasha managed to push himself up to his knees and glare at Kikyo, who stood a good ten paces away with another arrow already on him. Her flat, pale expression betraying no emotion or even if she cared about what she was doing. As if it was an ordinary, boring thing to do.

"We've drawn this out long enough," She said.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome beside him one last time, and she immediately made him forget his own situation. She had begun to breathe rather heavily through her teeth, which seemed a little bigger than he remembered. Then calm seemed to overtake her, and she almost looked as though she'd fallen asleep sitting up.

Kikyo fired, drawing his attention back to her. There was now way to move in time so he simply close his eyes. He only hoped Kagome could manage to get away. Rather than death, he hear a sound in front of him and opened his eyes – which immediately crossed. There, hanging in the air an inch from his nose, was the point of an arrow, grasped in Kagome's hand. To top it off, she still had her eyes shut! Even Kikyo looked surprised.

Kagome stood and turned to face Kikyo, ignoring the arrow in her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gave her a glare that made her want to crawl away. Kagome's hand twitched and the arrow she'd been holding splintered and fell to the ground. Inuyasha could tell what had happened. He knew he should do something but all he could do was stare. His Kagome had just become a very imposing figure.

Her cheeks and wrists bore the same marks as Sesshomaru, only jagged like Inuyasha's were when he'd transformed and a fierce red rather than purple. Her fangs and claws had grown longer and sharper, which Kagome seemed to take great pride in displaying to Kikyo. But what Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look away from and what Kikyo was finding more frightening than her claws, were her eyes. They had seemed to have gone the exact opposite of Inuyasha's. Instead of the blue pupils surrounded by red, her pupils were a burning red in a sea of deep blue. Death had never looked so beautiful.

"No more." Kagome growled through her teeth in a raspy voice that Inuyasha could barely recognize.

Kagome flashed an evil grin at Kikyo before becoming a blur as she ran to the side too quick for even Inuyasha to keep track of. Kikyo regained enough composure to draw her last arrow. It would do her no good though, if she couldn't see the target.

Something flashed by her too quick to even attempt to fire at. Then it was gone again. Kikyo felt a slight pain in her cheek and she felt it to see what it was. When she brought her hand away a few small droplets of blood stained her fingers. The forest went dead silent until an evil, sadistic laugh broke it. Kikyo spun around to see Kagome sitting casually up a tree, flexing a clawed hand with one bloody nail. To shove the point deeper she licked it clean, which she seemed to enjoy very much. Kikyo raised the bow to aim again but as soon as she drew back the string, Kagome disappeared again.

She ran in circles at varying distances around Kikyo, stopping only just long enough for her to take aim before moving again. Sometimes appearing on the ground a few feet away, other times in a tree a good distance away. Kagome dashed in again scoring another, slightly deeper gash on Kikyo's arm before darting into the undergrowth again. She was toying with her. Kikyo spun in circles looking for her and nearly screaming out of frustration and fear. For the first time in fifty years, she was losing focus.

Inuyasha pulled the arrow from the back of his leg and managed to stand using a nearby tree for support. The sound of him scraping against the tree drew Kikyo's attention and she turned and fired on reflex directly at him.

Kagome seemed to appear in a run in front of him then. A run at Kikyo and the arrow she'd fired. Inuyasha watched in shock as Kagome caught the arrow, turned it around, and leapt into the air. At the height of her jump she threw the arrow at Kikyo like a small spear. She had time to throw one arm up in defense before the arrow went through it and into her chest and Kagome crashed down on top of her. Both slammed into the ground and Kikyo's eyes flew wide as she tried to scream, but Kagome grabbed her throat and squeezed. The scream never came.

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha yelled, limping towards her.

Kagome's grin grew wider as she felt her prey's struggles become less beneath her iron grip, until they finally stopped completely and Kikyo gave one last muffled gurgle as her last breath. Kagome gave a snort resembling Inuyasha's and dropped her to the ground as a child grown bored with a toy might, then turned to face him as she stood.

Inuyasha stopped and fell to the ground again. He was too late. He now knew the truth of Kikyo's deception but even so, he wouldn't have been able to _kill_ her. He looked up at Kagome, unsure of what he could do or, more importantly, what she was going to do. Hopefully she'd return to normal soon before she could do anything more. He needed to awaken her human side, but how?

Kagome jumped into the treetops suddenly, disappearing from view. She came down a few seconds later only inches in front of him in a crouch. At first he thought she was going to attack him next. She still wore the insidious grin and growled/laughed at him when he didn't move. He heard her sniff the air and her expression changed first to one of confusion, then seemed to soften and almost looked caring and she nuzzled into his neck. He returned the gesture and they embraced, if only to keep her calm. He felt her caress his back and shivered. An intense, sharp pain wracked his lower back and he pushed her away and screamed.

Gradually the pain subsided and he looked up at her again to see her holding the arrow he'd been unable to remove. She looked at it a moment and growled angrily before throwing it away. Then she turned her attention to her own wounds. The arrow in her shoulder was still there as well. She tried to pull it out but since she'd been shot from behind she couldn't without causing more damage. Inuyasha crawled around to her side.

"Hold still," He said softly.

Kagome seemed to understand and relaxed slightly. As before Inuyasha broke off the tip and carefully pulled out the arrow, instigating a whimper from her that reminded him of Kirara. When it was out he sat back and tossed it aside, then began bandaging both their wounds using strips of cloth from his undershirt. Silently he wished he knew some of the healing herbs that Kaede had used but this was the best he could do for now. Depending on how long she stayed like this Kagome would probably heal on her own soon anyway.

After some time with no change in Kagome, he decided they would have to stay there the rest of the night at least. The others didn't need to see her like this and he had no idea of how she would react to them. No, better to wait. Besides, he really didn't feel like moving too much at the moment.

Inuyasha rolled onto his stomach to try to sleep, though he knew with the night he'd had it would be futile. He lay facing the direction Kikyo's body had fallen, (mercifully hidden by the trees and shrubs between them) wrestling with his thoughts once again.

Kagome suddenly moved in front of him and crouched, her head cocked to one side. Inuyasha sat up, "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome slowly reached out a shaking arm towards him and he followed to where she was looking.

'_Tetsusaiga?'_

His head snapped back up as it dawned on him. Kagome was trying to fight the inner demon just as he had. Maybe the sword would work for her as well.

Inuyasha pulled it from his waist and held it out to her. After a little effort she managed to take hold. The moment she touched it she lurched forward and screamed. Her eyes faded back to their normal color and her claws and fangs shrank back slightly. When it was done she gave him a brief, weary look before collapsing into his arms. He made sure she was unharmed before he pulled her close to rest against him. Once again he tried to sleep. Much more at ease than before it finally overtook him, filling his dreams with visions of Kagome, and nightmares of Kikyo.

The witch is dead! Man was this one fun to write, though my fav is coming up next (More Tor'mac and Shippo! YAY!)

Please R/R keep me inspired to keep going!


	15. Chapter 15

NVP

Chapter Fifteen

While Kagome and Inuyasha slept, Tor'mac was creeping through the darkened forest looking for a fight of his own. Restlessness had once again taken root and now he needed a release. He'd left the village soundlessly a few hours ago but hadn't actually gone very far. Shortly after he'd left he had become aware that he was being stalked as well, albeit poorly. He'd entertained the idea of striking it down right away but decided to see what its intentions were first.

Whoever or whatever it was, it was pretty sloppy at staying quiet as it tried to find him. He hadn't seen it yet but could hear it clearly. Tor'mac activated his camouflage and leap up into a tree without a sound as it drew closer. A short time later, his pursuer emerged from the bushes below his perch and he relaxed as he recognized the figure.

'_Shippo.'_

Tor'mac clicked his mandibles together in amusement, silently giving him points for determination as he wandered around looking for his scent. Upon hearing his "voice" Shippo looked up to see Tor'mac appear in the tree.

"I knew I'd find you sooner or later," He said proudly. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Tor'mac jumped down from his tree and regarded Shippo a moment before walking back into the brush, resuming the hunt. Shippo scrambled after him, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Still paying no mind to him, Shippo leapt and clung to the plating that covered the back of Tor'mac's plasma caster. After a few more minutes of stalking through the dark undergrowth Tor'mac once again took to the trees, bounding through them as easily as Inuyasha in hopes of finding something worth his skill. Ten minutes later he stopped abruptly and crouched among the branches. Before Shippo had a chance a large taloned hand clapped over his mouth. Shippo resisted at first, trying with no gain to pull it away until he followed Tor'mac's gaze to the cause of his behavior.

A fairly large and all too familiar looking six legged lizard passed directly underneath them, unaware of their presence. Almost identical to the one Shippo had faced off with before, that is until Inuyasha finished it and gave him the credit for. Tor'mac had already hunted a much larger one himself on a previous trip away from the village. It had put up a decent fight but this one would not be worth his time. He already had a better trophy of this kind, but perhaps Shippo…

Tor'mac pulled the split bladed ceremonial dagger from its place on his lower leg and held it out to him. He looked at him curiously but took the offered blade and hopped off his shoulder to the branch, eager to see Tor'mac in action.

Instead of leaping into battle as he had expected however, Tor'mac motioned to the ground and stared at Shippo. Again, Shippo looked confused and looked down at the lizard. His confusion quickly turned to a look of horrified realization and he looked from the lizard to Tor'mac and back again several times rapidly.

ME?! He mouthed silently, not wanting the large reptile to hear.

Tor'mac motioned again and Shippo felt his legs begin to shake. He wanted him to go down there _alone?_ Shippo stared at the dagger he'd been given, which to him was as big as Tetsusaiga was to Inuyasha. The weight though, was much less than it appeared. He still had to hold it with both hands but the weight was nearly perfect for him. He swung it in the air once in front of him, feeling his legs steady somewhat at the feel of it. Maybe he could do it. Tor'mac was right here, what's the worst that could happen? With a renewed sense of security he again looked down at the large beast (which was now past the tree and walking away), and puffed himself up proudly.

"You wait here, I'll handle this." He said, and leapt down to the ground.

The moment he landed the lizard spun around, expecting danger. Its curled lip quickly twisted into a toothy grin when it saw him. When it spoke its tongue darted in and out of its mouth, "What is this, a delivered meal? How nice…"

Now realizing how large his foe truly was, Shippo's first impulse was to scramble back up the tree, but the object in his tiny hands renewed his courage and he steeled himself once again, "Y.. You won't find me an easy meal."

Tor'mac felt a swell of pride rise within him. The unfolding battle reminded him of his first true hunt against the _Kainde Amedha. _He had passed his trial into manhood, now Shippo would do the same in his own right. Tor'mac had no doubt. The creature may be much larger, but Shippo had speed on his side.

This fact became quite obvious to Shippo the first time it made a lunge at him. He dodged to the side and almost easily avoided the large teeth. A moment later Shippo mentally slapped himself.

'_Darn, I should've tried to hit him after I dodged.'_ He thought, remembering his weapon.

His lapse in concentration left him unaware when the lizard flicked his tail. The blow caught Shippo square in the chest sending him into the trunk of a nearby tree and his blade off to one side. Shippo came up holding his head in time to see the lizard's teeth bearing down on him once again. There was no way he'd avoid it this time so he closed his eyes, relying on the skill he was used to.

Tor'mac had nearly jumped down to help the fox-child when he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Where he _had_ been there was now a small stone statue, which the lizard now bit into…hard.

Several teeth cracked or shattered completely and it immediately dropped its catch and backed up howling in pain and anger. A moment later Shippo reappeared in another cloud of smoke with a grin. Tor'mac cocked his head to the side, trying to make sense of what he'd seen. Shippo ran to the side and scooped up his blade as his prey growled and shook its head.

"You'll pay for that runt!"

Again the lizard rushed him head on and moved as if to stomp on him but he moved at the last second, stepping to one side. The foot slammed harmlessly into the ground and Shippo swung as hard as he could. The blade sliced easily through its leg, severing it at the knee. He reeled in pain again and tried to bite at Shippo once more. Instead though, it fell flat on its face when it tried to turn due to the missing appendage. Shippo scampered up onto its back and when he was about halfway up, sank the knife in halfway up the blade.

It screamed and thrashed wildly, trying to throw him off. Shippo managed to hold his ground, holding onto the weapon for support. Then he got an idea. Shippo gripped tightly with both hands and centered himself with the blade.

"Fox fire!"

The blue flames sparked in his hands and traveled down the blade into the lizard's body. Its eyes flew wide as it began to burn from the inside. It kicked and thrashed but Shippo only renewed his assault, "Fox Fire!" Flames shot from its mouth a moment before its eyes glazed over and it collapsed to the ground in a heap. Shippo relaxed slightly and smirked to himself as he pulled the blade free. He rested it on his shoulder and turned to Tor'mac as he left his perch and approached. At that moment, anyone who knew him would swear he'd been possessed by Inuyasha. Tor'mac nodded his approval and, if possible, Shippo puffed up even bigger.

"You should see what else I can do!"

With that, he shape shifted again.

Tor'mac's eyes bugged behind his mask and he leaned in closer. There on the ground before him was a child size version of…himself, and in full battle armor no less. With the possible exception of the bushy tail. Tor'mac looked him over and pulled the spear from his back and held it high, Shippo followed suit with his own weapon and a cry of victory erupted from them that echoed throughout the forest.

A few moments later Tor'mac got back to business and pointed at the lifeless body a few feet away, when Shippo simply stared back at him he pulled a skull from his belt and pointed again.

Shippo started to sweat. He wanted him to _clean _it?

Tor'mac grew impatient and held out his hand for the dagger, which Shippo gladly handed over and Tor'mac went to work like an expert. He stabbed and twisted to break the spine at the base of the skull and slid the blade around the thick neck until the entire head came free spilling even more blood. Shippo felt sick, left, and returned in his normal form a few minutes later, he wished he hadn't.

Tor'mac was still cleaning the skull and was nearly done, but hanging upside down in a nearby tree was the body-completely skinless. The scaly hide was draped over a separate branch to dry. He dared to move closer and wrinkled his nose, the stench of blood hung heavily in the air.

"Ewwww…" Shippo said, holding his nose.

Tor'mac finished and held up Shippo's prize. He took it uneasily, now unsure of how wise it had been to follow him here. The skull almost seemed to grin back at him and he nearly decided to get rid of it there. He glanced up to the bag at Tor'mac's waist that contained several other trophies.

Shippo finally smiled and pulled the white skull over his own head and grinned up at Tor'mac. He made an odd sound that Shippo guessed was laughter and knelt down, motioning for him to get back onto his shoulder. Shippo happily obliged and the two moved silently into the night in search of greater

glories. Adopted brothers.

Inuyasha awoke from his fitful sleep to a scent he knew all too well, Kagome's tears. The events of a few hours ago came flooding back and he snapped his eyes open. He found her a moment later. She was hidden from view by a tree but he could hear her sobs clearly enough. He stepped around it.

She was curled up in a ball with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around them. He sat down next to her and tried to put an arm around her but she pulled away from his touch. She looked up, her face red with tears.

"Inuyasha, what have I done?" She sobbed.

He was silent at first, not sure what he could say that would help.

"_You_ didn't do anything."

Kagome frowned.

"I've been there, remember? You weren't in control, it's like you become someone completely different. You can't blame yourself, Kagome."

His words seemed to get through somewhere and she wiped her eyes. She seemed lost for a moment, then her gaze dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"…?"

"I know how much she meant to you, Inuyasha."

He wiped away another escaping tear as it rolled down her cheek and lifted her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Hey, you did what I might not have been able to do and saved us. She would have killed us both." He said, looking away and gathering his thoughts. After a moment he added, "Don't you cry for Kikyo. Don't you dare."

They sat in silence for a long time, both trying to calm their minds. Eventually, Inuyasha stood up, "We should get back, the others will worry."

Kagome nodded solemnly and started to follow but stopped, "Wait, Inuyasha. We shouldn't just leave her here."

He followed her back to where Kikyo's body had been and both gasped at what they saw there. Where her body had lain before all that remained was a small pile of ash and bits of broken clay. The arrow lay nearby. "What happened?" Kagome asked

"I guess whatever magic Urasuay used to resurrect her must have dispersed after she died, all that is left are her ashes." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a handkerchief and gathered up as much of the remains as she could and turned back to him, "Kaede will want them."

Inuyasha nodded and gently took her hand as they began their walk back to the village. Kagome knew she'd never be truly rid of the guilt she'd taken on, but if Inuyasha could forgive her, maybe she could forgive herself as well.

They hadn't gone far when Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"That scent, it's Naraku." He said, growling.

Kagome sniffed and made a mental note of the smell she found. A figure stepped from the shadows.

"My condolences." A cold, feminine voice said.

Inuyasha drew his sword, "Kagura, what are you doing here?"

She laughed, "Now is that any way to talk to a friend? I came here to tell you where to find Naraku."

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, yeah right. Why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't another of his traps?

Kagura took on a serious expression, "Naraku doesn't know I'm here, and I want him dead as much as you do. Besides, your brother is already on his way there."

"What! Where is he then?!"

"I knew you'd see things my way. Better hurry, due west of where you last fought him you will find Naraku's latest castle. See you there!" She yelled as she pulled her feather from her hair and drifted away. _'I'm counting on it.'_

Inuyasha spun around, anger clearly evident in his voice, "Come on Kagome, we can pick up the others on the way!"

Inuyasha took off with Kagome close behind. Their feet barely touched the ground as they raced towards their friends who, as yet, didn't know that their greatest battle was before them. It would end today, one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while (Don't hate me!) Hope you like this one, were almost there!

NVP

Chapter 16

Back in the village, Sango and Miroku watched in stunned silence as the hunters returned. Tor'mac, the embodiment of pride and confidence, walked along smoothly with a bulging net slung over his shoulders. Shippo bounced along beside him babbling exitedly. When he noticed Sango and Miroku he bounded up to them to tell his tale.

"You guys! You won't believe it! I killed a demon all by myself!"

Miroku looked up at Tor'mac, who seemed to be waiting for the fox child to finish, then knelt down deciding to indulge him thinking that Tor'mac had likely helped.

"Good for you, Shippo." Miroku said, patting his head.

Shippo caught his condescending tone and ran back to Tor'mac with his hands held out. "No really. I did!"

Shippo returned carrying the skull of his kill, Sango picked it up.

"Good work Shippo," She said, a little surprise in her voice. Shippo grinned proudly.

Sango handed it back to him, noting something was different about him.

"Shippo, whats that on your back?"

Miroku noticed it now as well. Shippo pulled off the object in question and held it out. It was the dagger Tor'mac had given him, now with a sheath of bright green lizard skin. Miroku and Sango noted the empty sheath on Tor'mac's lef and made the connection. Sango pulled the sharp blade free and flipped it in her hand a few times. Then a few more times, in seemingly impossible arcs around her hand. Tor'mac held a silent admiration at her skill. When she finished she resheathed it and handed it back to Shippo, who now had a newfound respect for it.

"Be careful Shippo, it's a good blade," She said sternly.

Shippo nodded and slung the dagger back over his shoulder.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly appeared over a rooftop to land in the middle of the group.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Miroku asked, noting his angry expression.

"Naraku." He growled, out of breath.

Kagome moved around them and headed into Kaede's hut. She was inside, mixing a foul smelling blend of herbs Kagome guessed was for her healing remedies.

"How did ye fair?" Kaede asked, moving to stoke a fire.

Kagome said nothing, instead rummaged through her pack for the bundle containing Kikyo's ashes. She handed it to Kaede who opened it.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly.

Kaede offered a weak, unconvincing smile, "It is alright child, My sister is at peace once again. I..Need not know the details."

With that, Kaede wrapped the bundle up again and walked out of the hut. Kagome silently thanked her for not making her explain. She picked up her bow and arrows, then walked out to meet the others. Inuyasha had just finished explaining to the others about Kagura's visit. Sango and Tor'mac had both disappeared to get ready. Tor'mac had picked up on what was going on from the very little he could understand of their language. When they returned a few minutes later, Sango in her armor and Tor'mac with ALL of his weapons, the group departed following the directions they had been given.

They reached what was left of Tor'mac's ship later that afternoon. The remains of twisted and burnt material resembled the skeleton of some great beast more than a craft that had sailed the stars. From there, they headed west. Several hours later, Inuyasha began to pick up traces of miasma.

'_He's close.'_

The rest could sense it as well. It intensified with every step. No one said a word, not even Shippo. Within a few minutes the castle came into view, the thick miasma blocking out most of the remaining sunlight. They paused as they entered the front gate. The main building was settled atop a small hill, but several other entrances dotted its base.

"We should send a group in the back way to surprise him, that is if he hasn't seen us already." Miroku suggested.

"Right, Kirara, Tor'mac, and myself will head in over there," Sango said, donning her mask and pointing to a side entrance.

"Fine, then we'll go knock on the front door," Inuyasha said drawing his sword.

The two groups split up and headed for their agreed positions. When they reached the doorway, Sango tried to dart inside but Tor'mac held her back. Instead he went in first, glancing in every room they passed both looking for Naraku and some sign of Gor'lan.

By now, Gor'lan was surely dead. Tor'mac had no illusions about finding him alive. If he had lived, he would have escaped and at least _tried_ to eliminate his captor. But Naraku lived, so his mei'hswei was surely that mattered now, was how. Tor'mac smiled inwardly, Gor'lan would have died spitting in the face of both Naraku and the Black Warrior.

As they moved through the labyrinth of hallways, a stench of decay slowly threatened to overpower the miasma. Tor'mac stopped in front of a large wooden door. The smell seemed to be eminating from inside. Kirara bristled and growled low. Tor'mac backed up and kicked through, knocking the entire door off its hinges and sending it flying to crash loudly into the far wall. Sango sighed at the loudness. So much for surprise. Tor'mac stepped in and surveyed the area. Sango followed close behind and gasped in horror. Tor'mac's movement slowed as he moved closer to the middle of the small room. Both his anger and outrage building with each step. He'd found his brother… Or rather what was left of him.

Gor'lan was dead, Tor'mac had expected this. But Gor'lan was much more than simply dead. His body was _desecrated._

His face was cut in several places, showing the tissue beneath and even the skull. The expression of agony was still etched on his features. All four of his mandibles were bent outward much farther than they were meant to, forced until the bones had broken. His torso had been flayed just beneath the skin from his neck to his belly, the skin on either side of the cut pulled back and suspended from wicked hooks that hung from the low ceiling, revealing the muscle beneath. Dried blood saturated the table he was still chained to.

Tor'mac rested a clawed hand on the top of Gor'lan's head and lowered his gaze. A sign of respect. A quiet, mournful growl escaped him as he stood. Sango had left the room, fearing she'd be sick if she stayed. Tor'mac's growl intensified to one of rage and he puched the wall hard enough to crack the stone slightly. He drew Gor'lan's spear from his back and stormed out of the room quickly. By the time he passed Sango and Kirara he was running. He would finish his brother's hunt.

Sango followed Tor'mac's charge through the winding passages, moving higher all the time. Any subtlety that he had possessed was long gone now. He sounded more like an army moving through the castle. When he came to a door he didn't even slow down. He simply went through it. Sango was finding it difficult to keep up. She knew exactly how he felt though, and pitied _almost_ anyone that got in his way.

Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered the inner complex that made up the courtyard of the inner keep of the castle. Inuyasha glanced around warily, Naraku was close by…

"So the little wench survived? It's been far too long Kagome," Naraku's voice echoed from the dark entrance to the keep.

"Couldn't agree more, allow me to return the favor!" Kagome fired an arrow into the darkness.

Naraku moved into view, grinning wickedly, "Your aim has not improved, priestess."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into battle, "Wind Scar!!"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

NVP

Chapter 17

Sango heard an explosion above them and picked up her pace. The battle had started already. Tor'mac seemed to draw the same conclusion and moved even faster than he had been. They rounded a corner and found a stairway leading up. Tor'mac burst through the door at the top to find that they were now outside… and behind Naraku.

Naraku re-formed from his blasted state, courtesy of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, into his natural horrific form.

"Inuyasha! He's already absorbed the jewel!" Kagome shouted

"Where is it?"

"In…in his head!" She answered.

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. Great. He could blast him all day and he'd keep re-forming as long as he had the jewel.

Sango's Hiraikotsu flew from behind Naraku, cutting a swath through his body along the way. A scream of rage echoed through the castle and Gor'lan's spear erupted from Naraku's chest to stick into the ground in front of him.

"Kohaku, deal with these pests," Naraku hissed in annoyance.

The boy appeared from the same entrance as Naraku had, the same glazed over expression as usual on his face. He looked around slowly, and then rushed at Sango and Tor'mac. He drew out his scythe-chain and whipped the blade at Sango, aiming to sever her head.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango cried, using her Hiraikotsu as a shield.

Ignoring her, he kept up his attack. Sango only parried his attacks, not able to bring herself to strike at him. Tor'mac attempted to intervene but Sango warded him away. While the others focused on Naraku, she waged her own private battle.

Something flew past Inuyasha as he went in for another attack and several of Naraku's limbs fell to the ground in pieces before reforming.

"I see you've started without me _Inuyasha_," Sesshomaru's cold tone sounded off to one side where he now stood, Tokigin in hand, Jaken cheering from much farther away.

"Feh, what took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled, charging back in to slash at Naraku.

Naraku lashed out simultaneously at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Both managed to block or dodge each blow he gave. Tor'mac leapt into the air, intending to land on Naraku's back. Yet another appendage lashed out and caught him in mid air, sending him into a wall. He hit hard enough to break a portion of the stone wall, slide down to his feet, and immediately push off and run back into the fray, howling in anger. If the blow had hurt, he gave no sign to anyone. Only the promise that there _would _be pain to come…

Sango managed to knock Kohaku's weapon away and Kirara didn't miss the opportunity. She knocked the boy to the ground and pinned his shoulders by partially laying on him. No amount of struggling would free him.

Sango wiped her forehead, "Thanks Kirara," and turned to help the others.

The battle dragged on. Nothing seemed to work. Sango and Kagome fired their ranged weapons while the others all tried to sever Naraku's head. Each time they got close they were knocked away or blocked. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be tiring. They couldn't keep this up forever.

Inuyasha crashed into a wall, demolishing it. His latest attempt at an attack. He got to his feet, using Tetsusaiga as a cane. He wouldn't give up, if he did the others would be lost as well. Kagome growled as she ran out of arrows. Going against her usual role, she charged in flexing her new claws. She raked at any part of Naraku that got close, hoping to be at least a distraction. Tor'mac was struck across his mask and sent skidding along the ground to stop in front of a hiding Shippo. Only Sesshomaru seemed to be holding his ground.

A new scent hit Inuyasha as he prepared to dash in again, halting him. There was someone else nearby. He jumped at Naraku again and immediately regretted it. Several tentacles wrapped around him as he neared his target, catching him out of the air and slammed him into the ground.

The scent grew stronger.

Sesshomaru had noticed it too and was keeping any eye on his surroundings as he fought, not wanting a surprise. He too, had an idea of what it was.

Naraku began squeezing Inuyasha, "What's wrong? You both seem distracted."

He squeezed Inuyasha tighter, making it impossible for him to breathe. His vision began to blur.

"I will absorb you all!" Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha was dragged closer to Naraku as he attempted to do just that. Tor'mac had rejoined the fight but was unable to get close enough.

Someone bolted past Shippo, then Kagome. They headed straight at Naraku and Inuyasha. All eyes went to the new arrival. Unfortunately for him, Naraku was the last to notice. A sword flashed and Inuyasha suddenly found he could move. Wasting no time he quickly jumped away before Naraku could recover. His savior stepped up beside him.

"Who invited you?" Inuyasha said, recognizing the scent, though the appearance had changed.

It seemed in appearance that a samurai now stood among them. His white armor seemed to shine even in the darkness of the castle. He smiled at Inuyasha's remark.

"I owe you." He said simply, "Allow me to repay the kindness you once showed me."

With that, his body began to glow. So bright that only his outline could be seen, which began to get larger and change shape. So large that Inuyasha had to move to avoid it. A deafening roar filled the air as it became visible, the glow dying away.

"It's that dragon from before!" Shippo said running to Kagome's side.

The beast's blood red eyes snapped open and locked their gaze with Naraku, who for the first time that night, looked more than a little nervous.

"This isn't your fight!" Inuyasha growled.

The dragon looked down at Inuyasha, "The memory of a dragon is long, Inuyasha. I'll not spend the rest of my days wishing to have repaid my debts." The dragon smiled again, "I'll not finish him off, you may have that honor." He turned back to Naraku, "Now allow me to give you a taste of hell before we send you there!"

With that, the dragon belched fire that engulfed Naraku, hiding him from view. When the flames died away, Naraku appeared – with a barrier erected between himself and the flames. The dragon snarled and unleashed another barrage of fire. The barrier wouldn't last forever. Already it was weakening under the pressure.

Naraku scowled _'I need more power, but where…?'_

He spied Kohaku, still laying helpless beneath Kirara and lashed out as the fire came again, knocking the great cat away. Kohaku began to get up but didn't get that far. Naraku's arm dug into his back, snatching the jewel shard that kept him alive. Naraku retracted the shard and swallowed it. The barrier intensified and pushed the flames farther from his body. Kohaku fell to his knees, the control Naraku had over him now gone. His memories came flooding back and he managed only a word as he slumped to the ground. His last breath.

"Sister…"

"Kohaku!" Sango said through her tears, running to his side and holding his lifeless body close, "No. Not again… Damn you Naraku!" She cried, her tears landing on Kohaku's face.

Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga, its blade turning red. "You're finished, Naraku!"

Inuyasha swung, sending forth the Wind Scar, carving deep gouges in the ground as it raced forward. It hit the barrier and flashed an arc of energy over it. The barrier crumbled around Naraku.

"You think this changes anything fool?" Naraku taunted, preparing to set another in place.

Inuyasha smirked, "Now Tor'mac!"

Naraku's eyes went wide, "Wha..?"

Twin blades flashed from behind and cut off his words as a cloaked Tor'mac plunged them through the back of his neck and out the other side. He pulled upward using all his strength, ripping his head completely off and leapt away from the writhing body. Despite not having a head, it still tried to stop him.

Another blast of fire put an end to the squirming mass, only charred remains were left.

"I'll handle cleanup then," Miroku said.

Miroku opened the void in his hand, sucking up the remains before they could regenerate. Tor'mac now held all that was left of Naraku by his hair. He held Naraku up and glared into his eyes as the others gathered around.

Naraku looked around angrily, "Fools. It will be easy to gain another body so long as I have the jewel."

"What do we do with him now?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kirara, "Does the cat need something to chew on?"

Kirara growled.

Tor'mac growled as well, then bent down and took the dagger from Shippo's back and walked away from the group. Kagome and Shippo looked away as Tor'mac began to cut and slash at Naraku, who screamed in pain the whole time. Sesshomaru stared, a flat expression on through the whole process, and then moved to where Sango held Kohaku. Naraku was still screaming when he drew Tenseiga.

"What are you doing?" Sango said, pulling the boy closer.

"Naraku wanted this boy dead as his last act. I will not let him have his dying wish."

Sesshomaru slashed over the boy's body, destroying the underworld creatures that gathered there. Kohaku groaned and opened his eyes. Sango looked down at him, astonished.

"Kohaku.." She said, pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said as he was walking away. He stopped a moment, but didn't turn back, then continued on his way back into the forest. Jaken trailed a few moments later, calling his name.

Tor'mac returned to the group as they halted their conversation at his approach…and saw his handiwork. He now held the bloody skull of Naraku, a feint glow coming from somewhere inside.

"This. Isn't. Over…" Naraku's weary voice emanated from the skull.

"Oh, just DIE already!" Inuyasha yelled.

Tor'mac held the skull over his head as if displaying it to them. Inuyasha saw the muscles in his arm tense for a moment before the skull shattered under his grip. Naraku's voice faded away as the tainted jewel fell to the ground. The trophy was not worthy of Tor'mac's wall. This dishonorable creature deserved nothing but to be forgotten.

Kagome took out the shards she carried and duped them into her palm. Then knelt down to retrieve the much larger and darker fragment Naraku had. The instant she touched it, it was restored to its pure form. Kagome cupped the shards in her hand with it and the jewel rejoined with the shards.

"Almost whole again." Sango said, approaching with Kohaku.

"Koga," Inuyasha spat.

"His should be the last of them," Kagome said.

"Then let's go get him. I'll rip the shards out of his scrawny legs if I have to!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.

"That may not be necessary," Miroku said, placing a now unbound hand that had formerly housed his wind tunnel on Kagome's shoulder, probably saving Inuyasha from another 'sit'.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'm sure Kagome could work something out…"

Miroku was knocked off his feet before he could finish his thought, this time by Kagome.

"I'll think of something," She growled, walking away.

"Idiot," Shippo said, following her.


	18. Chapter 18

NVP

Chapter 18

_Several days later…_

Sango and Kagome were headed back to the village from the wolf demon encampment. Kagome hadn't said a word the whole way back. Sango had gone with her, but they had left the others behind. Inuyasha would have only fought and there was no need for all the others to go, but Kagome hadn't wanted to go alone so Sango had volunteered.

"You gonna be alright Kagome?"

Kagome blushed deeply, "I guess, just don't tell Inuyasha what happened."

Sango nodded with a smile. Kagome fingered the small glass bottle that hung around her neck, holding the two shards that Koga had given up. She sighed, maybe she _should_ have taken Inuyasha…

~~~_Flashback_

"…Right, and you expect me to just hand them over?" Koga growled.

"Come on," Kagome pressed, "The jewel is almost whole again, all that's left are yours."

"First you pick the mutt over me, and _now_ you're asking for favors? Why should I bother?" He retorted.

Kagome sighed and stepped forward. She had hoped she wouldn't have to resort to bargaining, "Why _should_ you bother?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want in exchange?"

What I really want, you've given to Inuyasha," He said coldly.

"Besides me."

Koga thought a moment. What would he give up his speed for? His mind wandered down a wrong path and he began drooling with a euphoric look on his face. Kagome nearly fainted, realizing what he was thinking.

"_BESIDES_ me!"

Koga sighed in disappointment. "Alright, just a kiss then."

Kagome looked at Sango for help, she only shrugged.

Koga grinned, "One kiss for two shards. Sounds like a bargain to me."

Kagome's shoulders drooped and she stepped up to him timidly. Some of his nearby packmates whooped and cheered him on.

Kagome sighed, "Make it quick, and don't try anything!"

~~~_End Flashback~~~_

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. She could still smell his breath.

The others were waiting when they finally made it back to the village. Inuyasha, grumpy as usual, stood with his arms folded. Miroku greeted them as they approached.

"Welcome back. How did you fare?"

Kagome produced the shards, "See for yourself."

Miroku looked surprised, "How on earth did you manage to…"

"Who cares!" Inuyasha interrupted, snatching the bottle and looking at it, "As long as she got'em."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she wouldn't have to explain after all. She pulled out the rest of the jewel and took the shards back from Inuyasha. She held them together as she'd done before. There was a bright flash of light and Kagome felt the jewel's power grow. She opened her hands and revealed the completed, whole, and purified jewel of four souls. After a full minute of everyone simply staring at it, Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you still plan on using the jewel to become a full demon?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up. So much had happened he'd forgotten _why _he'd been after it in the first place. He looked over at Kagome and sighed, "I need time."

"We understand," Kagome said, handing him the jewel.

Inuyasha left without saying another word, already deep in thought.

"At least he's not rushing into this as he usually does," Miroku commented.

"Lets hope he makes the right choice," Sango added.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home for a while. I can't wait to tell my family about this!" Kagome smiled.

Shippo piped up, "But Kagome, without the jewel won't you be unable to come back?"

Kagome thought a minute, "That's alright. Just tell Inuyasha to come get me when he's made up his mind."

With that, she said her goodbyes and gathered her belongingsfor her trip home. Once there, she rushed into the house with a wide grin and found her family gathered at the table eating. She wasted no time in proudly telling them how they had completed the jewel (leaving out of couse how many times they almost died in the process). Later that night, after they had all celebrated together, Kagome lay in her room contemplating Inuyasha's choice. She doubted he still wanted to be full demon after all they had been through, but if that was the case what _would _he wish for?

Kagome rolled over and sighed. No use trying to figure it out now. She'd likely find out tomorrow anyway. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Sleep came quicly for her that night. Dreams and nightmares notwithstanding.

Something was about to happen. He could feel it. Tor'mac sat near a fire with the others, minus Kagome and Inuyasha. They had all started acting strange, apprehensive. He knew it had something to do with the strange object they had taken from withing that vile creature. Thay had all treated it with a kind of reverence. He couldn't begin to understand why and no one seemed able to explain it to him.

He growled to himself out of frustration, drawing curious stares from those nearby. He would surely go mad trying to figure this out on his own. He snorted, let these confusing things be pondered by the old ones. He was a warrior, not a scholar. Tor'mac took out his blades, still dirty from battle, and started cleaning them if only to take his mind off things.

Not so far away, Inuyasha sat in a tree still considering his options. He wasn't going to become full demon, he didn't _need_ to anymore. So what the hell was he going to do with the jewel now? He should do something they would all benefit from. After all, he hadn't gathered the shards alone…

He growled at nothing in particular. Finally he decided he'd sleep on it and decide in the morning. Moments before he fell asleep, an idea popped into his head.

The next morning everyone awoke early. No one had slept very heavily to begin with. Tor'mac entered the hut Shippo and the others were and motioned for them to come outside.

'_Does he ever sleep?'_ Shippo wondered to himself.

Inuyasha was just outside, staring at the jewel.

"Have you come to a decision?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "But I need you guys to tell me what you think. I'll go get Kagome." He said, taking off towards the well.

"Wait, Inuyasha! At least tell us what you have planned!" Miroku shouted, taking a few steps after him.

Inuyasha ignored him.

"We'd better go wait for them," Sango said.

The others followed after Inuyasha, though he left them behind in a hurry. Arriving at the well soon after, they found him standing in front of it, an angry expression on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said tentatively, keeping his distance.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took a step back and leapt into the well. A few seconds later he emerged wearing a worried, dumbstruck look. "Damn it all. I…I can't get through!"

"What!" They all answered in unison.

"Try it again!" Shippo yelled, already starting to cry.

He did, and came right back out.

"Why?" Sango said sadly.

"It was the power of the jewel that enabled Kagome to come to our era in the first place. Perhaps now that it is complete, the magic of the well is no more. It's purpose fulfilled." Miroku said quietly.

"What can we do? Is Kagome gone forever?" Shippo sniffled.

"We wait." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"For what?"

"Let me tell you about my wish…"

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome had been pacing in front of the well house for the past hour. She'd spent all day keeping as busy as she could to make time pass, now she was out of ideas. Surely he'd made up his mind by now. So why hadn't he come for her?

Night began to fall and she reluctantly gave up on waiting. So he'd taken longer to make up his mind than she'd figured, no reason to panic…

That wasn't true. She could feel it in her heart that something wasn't right. He should have come by now.

Kagome wandered inside, worry clouding her thoughts. Every possible explanation crossing her mind. Inuyasha _had_ used the jewel to become a full demon and it had changed him. He had forgotten her, Maybe Naraku wasn't as dead as they'd thought and had come to get the jewel back, or some other demon had attacked and delayed Inuyasha's return.

Her worry only got worse the more she thought about it. It grew worse by the hour. Hours became days, days became a week. By the end of the second week her depression became so great she refused to leave home. She'd tried to at least _fake_ her normal life to get out of the rut she was in but nothing helped. She needed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Tor'mac again. She needed Inuyasha.

By the end of her third week alone she had dug through every scroll and parchment in the shrine, looking for anything about what had happened to the 'evil' half-demon and the jewel. Nothing. Nothing could be found. It was as if they had simply disappeared.

Another week passed. Kagome had all but given up. She cried herself to sleep each night and awoke each day feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. Her Inuyasha was gone. All she had left of him were reminders, whenever she looked in a mirror she saw his ears, teeth, and claws.

She was washing dishes when Sota ran into the kitchen.

"Kagome! A limo just pulled up out front, Gramps wants us all outside to give them the tour of the shrine."

Kagome sighed. Their shrine often attracted visitors. The rich ones Grandpa always tried extra hard to sell his trinkets to. Kagome finished and went outside. A tall, dar haired man had opened the back door to the limo at the bottom of the long staircase that led up to the shrine. He had a muscular build and wore a black bandana over his long hair, holding away from his face as well as a red muscle shirt.

A brown haired man in sunglasses and an expensive looking suit stepped out and was followed by two other men and a woman, all very well dressed as brown haired man was arguing with someone over a cell phone. Kagome turned to her grandfather.

"Do I really have to be here?"

"Young lady, this is our responsibility as caretakers of this shrine."

"Whatever."

Kagome heard footsteps reaching the top of the stairs, "…Listen, I'm gonna have to talk about this later…Yeah, bye," She heard behind her, followed by the click of the phone closing.

She put on her bes fake smile and turned around. She nearly fainted. There stood Inuyasha with dark hair, Sango with shorter hair, Miroku, and an older looking Kohaku. She couldn't place the brown haired guy though.

"Welcome to our humble shrine." Grandfather started, bowing.

Kagome took an uneasy step forward, expecting to wake up any moment.

"…Inuyasha?"

He simply nodded, barely able to maintain his calm appearance he was so happy. Kagome nearly tackled him. He caught her and met her in a kiss. Grandfather nearly had a heart attack.

"Kagome, what on earth!" He cried.

Kagome pulled herself away, remembering her family was here as well. She looked at the others, all of them wearing big grins.

"I've waited a long time for that," Inuyasha said happily.

"If I'm dreaming nobody better wake me," Kagome said, hugging him again.

"You're not," The man she didn't recognize said smiling – a smile she recognized all too well.

"Shippo!?"

He nodded, "But you probably remember me better like this…"

A puff of smoke engulfed him and he reappeared just as she remembered him in his child like form. The cute little fox child she'd practically adopted. He leapt up into her arms and hugged her then dropped down again and returned to his true, grown up form. Kagome looked at all of them carefully.

"…How?" Was all she could manage to say.

"The Jewel." Miroku answered.

"The Jewel?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I used my wish to stop all of us from aging."

Kagome looked confused, "But you're human."

Inuyasha shook his head and removed his bandana, revealing his ears which were now black as well, "Hair dye. So I don't draw too much attention."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "Wait. You guys have been waiting around for five hundred years?! What have you been doing?"

Miroku laughed, digging through a bag he'd brought with him. He pulled out an old, worn book and handed it to Kagome, "You forgot this."

Kagome gasped, "My history book!"

Sango laughed, "Yeah, we read through it. Made for a few interesting vacations over the years.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku answered, "Use your imagination. Sango and I both served as medics in World War two, for the allies. Inuyasha made sure he was present at Normandy on D-Day to help out. From what I hear he played a large part in taking victory that day."

"As usual," Inuyasha added proudly.

"You haven't changed a bit," Kagome said, poking his nose. "So what are you all doing now?"

"Ever heard of 'Tentieth Century Fox'?" Shippo asked.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she made the obvious connection. "You're kidding."

"Nope, I own it." Shippo said.

"We have to change our names and fake our deaths every lifetime to avoid notice," Sango said, "This is Shippo's current identity. He managed to perfect his shapeshifting over the years so this has been easy for him."

"What about you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Kohaku and I are partners, we work as stunt doubles for some of the movies. Miroku's kind of an advisor, he works with Shippo."

"What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed and he looked away, "I'm a… bodyguard."

Kagome smiled, "That suits you. Who for? Anyone famous?"

"He works for me too," Shippo said, more than a little teasing evident in his tone.

"Little runt," Inuyasha said under his breath.

Kagome burst out laughing, th irony was too much. Inuyasha turned as red as his shirt. They all laughed until Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Wait, you own the company that produced _'Predator'_ right?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded. Kagome sighed, "Now it all makes sense, so that's where they got the idea."

Shippo nodded again.

"So what happened to Tor'mac?"

"Ask him yourself," Shippo said, turning toward the treeline that surrounded the shrine.

Kagome nearly choked, "He's still around too?!"

"Tor'mac! You can come out now!" Sango called.

A flurry of sparks, roughly humanoid in shape, appeared on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. Tor'mac jumped to the ground as he decloaked, bowing slightly to Kagome. Her grandfather screamed and ran for the house.

"Sota! Fetch my sacred sutras!"

Another round of laughter erupted among the reunited team again. Kagome returned the bow he'd given. "So, you've managed to stay out of sight for five hundred years? I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Tor'mac growled.

Kagome stepped back, not expecting the answer, "You learned our language!"

Tor'mac replied, "And several others, I've had time."

Shippo patted his shoulder, "Tor'mac has been keeping an eye on you for us. We had to stay away until now, otherwise we might have changed the past. You might have smelled any of the rest of us."

"So the whole time I was going back into the past, Tor'mac was here at the shrine?"

"Most of the time," Tormac said. "Your mother is very nice."

"You've met my mother?!"

He nodded, "I was caught as I uncloaked after you went into the well one night. A momentary lapse on my record. I explained everything and she agreed not to tell you."

Kagome's mother slipped up behind her, "Why do you think I was _never_ worried about your safety. No sane mother would have kept allowing you to put yourself in such danger. I already knew how everything would turn out!" She laughed, "Oh, Tor'mac. I've made some more of those cookies you liked so much."

Tor'mac's head perked up slightly at the word 'cookies' and he followed Kagome's mother inside, walking a little faster than normal. Kagome's head was spinning.

"Could my life get _any_ weirder?" Kagome said, her gaze on the door that Tor'mac had entered.

"Hang on, cuz it's about to," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"What?" Kagome groaned.

"Kagome, we have a gift for you," Sango said, pulling an old wooden box from Miroku's bag, "We want you to join us."

"Join you?"

Sango nodded and opened the box toward Kagome. Inside was a glowing white orb that seemed to pulsate with a life of its own. It resembled the sacred Jewel.

Kagome stared at it in awe, "Is this…"

Miroku nodded, pulling the orb out from the box and holding it out to her, "This is what the jewel gave us. There was one for each of us in the beginning. We used ours and saved this for you. Take it into yourself and you'll be like us."

"Immortal?" She asked.

"Sort of." Sango answered, "We can still be hurt. It just keeps us from aging. Kohaku and Shippo waited a few years before they used theirs so they wouldn't look like children forever," She smiled.

Kagome's mother came back out smiling. Kagome looked at her as though seeking her approval.

She grinned, "Isn't it every parent's hope for their child to have a _long_, happy life?"

Kagome smiled, "You're the best mom."

Kagome took a deep breath and took the orb from Miroku and held it to her chest. She felt it being drawn inside and her body flooded with warmth. After a moment it seemed to disappear within her. She looked at her hands, expecting to feel different.

"How do I know if it worked?"

Inuyasha pulled her close, "If you still look like this in a hundred years, I'd say it worked."

Kagome kissed him again and then turned to Sango and Miroku. "So, how long did it take you two to get married?"

Sango looked embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you haven't!" Kagome cried.

Sango looked guilty now, Miroku just laughed quietly, "Well…He _did_ ask me but…"

"Sango, you didn't say no did you?" Kagome looked horrified.

Sango nodded sadly, then threw off the sad expression and laughed, "I knew you'd kill us if you couldn't be there so I told him we'd wait for you!"

Kagome looked dumbstruck but gave in and laughed with her friend.

"You waited five hundred years? Now _that's_ love!"

Inuyasha pouted, "Hey, I waited too you know."

A familiar voice called from the bottom of the stairs before she could answer. "Kagome!" It was Hojo, running up the stairs.

"Perfect timing," Inuyasha grumbled, putting his bandana back on.

"Kagome, your ears!" Her mother warned, tossing a cap to her. Kagome grabbed it and just managed to get it on as Hojo arrived at the top.

Inuyasha growled slightly at his approach. Hojo stopped dead in his tracks, afraid with good reason. Kagome greeted him and he mad his way to her, not taking his eyes off Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air a few times after he passed. _'I know that scent,'_

He leapt between Hojo and Kagome, flexing and cracking his knuckles.

"Kagome, this is the same pervert that was outside your window!"

"Hojo!?" Kagome cried, shocked.

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knucked one last time, "I've been waiting a long time for _this_ too."

Horrified, Hojo swallowed hard, turned and bolted down the stairs with Inuyasha close behind.

"Get back here you coward!"

Kagome sighed and took Miroku and Sango by their arms, "Come on you guys, we have a wedding to plan!" Kagome grinned wide.

Shippo laughed, "Yeah I want some cookies too before Tor'mac eats them all!"

(AN) That's it! Finally done! There isn't any more! What do you think? Please review, and keep an eye out for my next Predator story titled Hero worship !! Thank you all for the inspiration to keep going!

-Dachande.


End file.
